The Return of the Forgotten
by Silver Destiny
Summary: All Yusuke and the others wanted was a little bit of time to relax. Unfortunatly, fate has other plans for them. They will have to face new enemies but only with the aid of a few new allies. But will they be able to win if everything is at stake?
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Chapter 1

            It was nighttime again and Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were heading back home after a long day of training.  

            "So Kurama, are you going to be able to make it to class on time tomorrow?"  Kuwabara asked.

            "Yes, getting up isn't a problem, it's staying awake during class that's hard."  He replied to the other's amusement.

            Suddenly Hiei stopped and looked around sharply and assumed his fighting stance.

            "What's wrong, Hiei?"  Yusuke asked as he began looking for any signs of danger.

            "Shut up.  I'm trying to listen."

            For a long minute they were all quiet.  The only sounds that were heard were the cars in the distance, the soft sounds of night city animals, and the laughter of people getting ready to go out.  Then Hiei moved faster then what they could follow, just as a girl leapt over the short wall along the sidewalk.  Surprisingly enough, she managed to avoid Hiei's sword but hit Kurama, knocking them both to the ground.

            "And just what the hell is your problem?"  The girl snarled at Hiei, while he, along with the others, just stared at her.  She had long light colored hair that curled very softly and dark eyes that almost seemed to glow in annoyance.  Her features were a little harder to tell since it was nighttime and all they had for light was the moon.  The other amazing thing was that she had managed to avoid being sliced and diced by Hiei.  Before any of them could answer a man's laughter drew their attention back to the wall.

            "Well sister, I think you've just been given a shock."  The man was able to gasp out and the girl growled at him.

            "Don't make me hurt you."

            "You wouldn't anyway, you love me too much."  He replied and the wind ruffled his black hair slightly.

            "Destiny!  Shadow!  Deestiiinnnny!  Shaaaaadoooow!"  People began yelling and both of the intruders groaned.

            "We could always just kill them."  The man, Shadow, suggested.

            "Tempting, but we're just going to have to run, again."  She answered and he nodded in agreement.

            "Well goodbye strange people who like to carry weapons and threaten people."  Kurama heard her mutter before he saw an impish gleam come into her eyes when she looked down at him and lightly brushed her lips against his before she got to her feet, leapt back onto the wall and let out a loud whistle.

            "There they are!"  They heard someone yell.

            "You'd think that they'd be intelligent enough to realize that we don't like them."  She said softly.

            "They're mortals Destiny, what can you expect?"  He replied and leapt.

            "You know, I think you're a bigot."  She scolded and followed.

            "Nope, I want to be a racist."  Was the last thing that they heard from him.

The others glanced around at each other a little worriedly and Yusuke went over to Kurama and helped him up.  "Are you alright?"  He asked.

Kurama nodded and touched the tips of his fingers to his lips.  They were still tingling from the light brush of hers.

"Whoa.  She must be very beautiful."  Kuwabara said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?"  Hiei demanded.

"Didn't you guys listen to her voice?  It was musical and stuff and she had an accent."

Kurama nodded his agreement, as did the others.  This certainly was an interesting development in their lives but where was it going to go from here?

            Destiny and Shadow stayed ahead of their pursuers easily, leading them all over the town until they finally just sat on the rooftop of a building and watched them run all over the place looking for them.  Unlike the mortals below, they could see perfectly well in the dark and were amused at how annoyed they were becoming.

            "Why are we here again?"  Shadow asked.

            "Because I sent you."  Answered an irritated voice from behind them.  

            "Hello Silvon."  They answered and turned around.

            With his dark red hair and unusual height Silvon would have stood out anywhere, but if you looked closer you would see that his skin was strangely white and although his eyes were a deep red they had no pupils, just vertical slits.  This was easily explained if you knew his history though.  Silvon was the eldest dragon of the Dragon Clan, and even though he was in a human form, he could not conceal his dragon heritage.

            "You two are acting most childishly for ones who are more powerful than any other in this universe," He scolded, "or any other for that matter."

            "But Silvon, this dimension is so different!  People believe in gods instead of the one God."  Shad protested.

            "You two must remember that unlike Learians, humans have many beliefs and not all of them will be the same as yours."  He admonished them.

            "But their 'guardians' are weak!  I mean, our ancestors could defeat them and we're the strongest that's ever been, but even we know that God could kill us in a moment."  He argued.

            Silvon sighed and tapped his foot impatiently.  "That has nothing to do with your mission Shadow, so quit trying to stir up an argument."

            Shad sighed and shifted back into his natural form.  He closely resembled an ordinary wolf except that he was much larger, and if you got close enough you could see that his claws were retractable and that his teeth were far deadlier.

            He and Destiny were Learians, the last Learians to be exact, and unfortunately, they were also royalty.  Many centuries ago, their ancestors had destroyed both their home and their people to keep them from conquering the universe and enslaving all people that they found.  Over time, their ancestors became known as the Forgotten Guardians, forgotten by all except for in the few myths and legends that floated around, and the Dragon Clan that had stood beside the Guardians from the very first.

            Although Destiny's ancestors included many humans and Shadow's included many wolves they were both full blooded Learians, but they came from different Learian races.  Shadow was a Learian wolf of the Wolf Clan while Destiny was just a Learian of the People Clan.  Both should have been rulers but were not.  Instead, they, like those before them, chose to serve and protect those who needed it.  But the very same prophecy that had foretold of their birth also had sentenced them to be bound to the past, present, and future.  In short, they were time travelers that could also go to different dimensions if they were needed.  They also had inherited all of their ancestor's memories and knowledge so they were both incredibly strong and very intelligent.

            Despite all this they had known much pain and sorrow in their young lives.  It was during that time they learned what the meaning of slavery, rape, murder, and hate was, it had been enough to cause anyone to go insane.  But they had been lucky, they'd had each other to keep them sane and although they were not siblings by blood, they were heart-siblings, and the bond they shared with one another was one that only very close twins do.

            Once they had escaped they had been so broken and exhausted in both body and spirit that they had nearly died.  Luckily, Silvon and a human friend of their family named Thomas had found them.  Slowly the two had wiped the hatred of humans from the two Learians young hearts by giving them the love and protection that only parents can give, and encouraged the two to explore the fascination that they'd inherited along with their memories.

            "What is our mission here Silvon?"  Destiny asked and stroked Shad's head soothingly.

            "I want you to keep an eye on a young man named Yusuke Urameshi and his companions."

            _Oh joy.  Babysitting._  Shad said sarcastically in mind-speech.

            "Hush, you."  Destiny said affectionately and looked back up at Silvon.  "Keep an eye on them about what?"  She asked.

            "I'm not sure yet.  They have an unusually high amount of energy for mortals, or spirit energy if you want to use their terms."

            "Lovely.  What 'guardians' are we going to need to worry about?"

            "As far as I know there's one called Koenma, his father will know who and what you are and will not challenge you."

            "Very well then.  I'm enrolled in a college?"

            "Yes, I left all that information at your new house, but why do you want to go to college when you can teach their most advanced instructors?"  Silvon replied curiously.

            "I like learning, besides what if they know something I don't?"  She answered teasingly.

            "Very well then, till next time then my heart-children."  He said affectionately and began to fade away.

            _Good-bye heart-father._  The two answered in mind-speech.

            "Come along now, let's go see what Silvon left for us."

            _Fine, just as long as we eat soon so my stomach doesn't eat itself._  He answered pointedly.

            "Yes, O' Grumpy One."  She answered mockingly and they made their way off the roof and melted into the darkness.

~ So what do you think?  I'm counting on reviewers to help me keep Yusuke and the others in character!  A couple of the early chapters may be focused a lot on Destiny and Shad but that's because I'm trying to introduce them to the other characters.  Umm…  Can anyone tell me what Kurama's human name is and what is his stepbrother's name?  Well please review, Thanks!~


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

                                                                                               Chapter 2 

            Kurama sat down wearily and took out his notebook and class book and waited for class to begin.  He had thought that after high school he would have lost most, if not all, his 'admirers' but they seemed to grow instead.  He was just thankful the classes where he had to double up with a partner had an odd number of students, that way he always got to work alone.

            "Professor Anion, you have a new transfer student."  Dean Shiraz said as he led a girl into the classroom.  

            Kurama groaned lightly and laid his head down on the table.  _Great, just great._  He thought acidly.  _Now one of the hundreds of girls in here will be clamoring to give her their seat so they can sit with me._

            "That's fine my dear, why don't you take a seat with Shuichi over there and you and he can share a book until you buy one."  Professor Anion said kindly.

            A few seconds later Kurama heard someone pull out the other chair at the two-seater tables and sit down.  Then they pulled out their notebook and writing supplies and started humming softly.  Kurama was actually surprised to find that it wasn't a love song and that it was very pleasant to listen to, even if you had supersensitive hearing, it was very soothing in fact.  Kurama was so relaxed that he actually did start to fall asleep when the bell rang and he jerked up.

            "Long night?"  Asked his new partner in an oddly familiar voice.

            Kurama turned his head slowly and his mouth nearly fell open.  "It's you!"  He whispered.

            Kuwabara had been wrong.  She wasn't beautiful; she was breathtaking.  They'd all thought her hair was blond but it was a shiny silver color, and very neatly braided around her head, except for the bangs that covered her forehead and the shorter bits of hair that framed her face.  Her eyes were a clear sapphire blue with small flecks of silver in them.  Her body, or at least what he could see of it, was slim and well toned; which was emphasized by the fitted black jeans and dark red t-shirt she wore.  

            "Why are you staring at me?"  She asked with a frown and snapped Kurama back into the real world.

            "You're the girl who kissed me last night aren't you?"

            She grinned mischievously and shrugged delicately.  "If you call that a kiss then I guess so.  By the way, I'm Destiny Lockhart."  She answered and held out her hand.

            Kurama's old habits took and he took her offered hand in his and bestowed a light kiss on her knuckles.  "I'm Suiichi Minamino."  He replied formally.

            "A pleasure to meet you."  She answered in the same formal manners and withdrew her hand before laughing softly.  "Pray tell Suiichi Minamino, where did you learn courtly manners?"  She asked in a conspirator whisper.

            "I…  Umm…  I did not mean to embarrass you."  Kurama managed and looked away to cover his surprise at his own actions.

            "You didn't, now come, tell me."  She said and poked him lightly in the ribs.

            This made Kurama turn around instantly as he wasn't used to being touched by anyone except for his family and close friends.  "My mother."  He answered finally when she just continued to look at him.  Obviously it was an answer she liked because she smiled.  "What about you?"  He asked and her smile faded.

            "One of my teachers, a long time ago."  She answered and turned to face the professor.

            Kurama opened his mouth to say something but the professor told them to open their books and start taking notes, which of course they did.  But by then everyone in class had seen how the new girl had actually touched Suiichi and how he had actually talked to a girl for once!  This made the other girls instantly jealous as they planned to start rumors about the new girl.  Thanks to his superb hearing Kurama was able to hear every word and felt bad that he would be the cause of Destiny's problems.

            "You've got some vicious friends I see."  She murmured softly to him.

            "You can hear them?"  He asked in surprise.

            "Kinda hard not too."  She answered with a grin.

            "Well, aren't you worried about what they'll do to your reputation?" 

            Destiny looked around the room then and took the measure of each and every person.  "Hmmm…  Nope."  She decided finally.

            Kurama was so surprised by her answer that he just blurted out, "why not?"

            "Who are they to judge me?"  Destiny asked quietly and her eyes swept around the room.  "Who am I to let their judgments decide my fate?  And if I were them I'd be more worried about taking down notes."  She smiled as she said this and shook her head slightly before turning back to him.  "But I will be your friend if you like."  She offered looking him directly in the eyes.

            It was strange but Kurama felt as though something else was being offered to him as well, something that was rare and completely honest.  "I'd be honored."  He answered.  Destiny nodded and then they both turned their attention back to the professor.

            Destiny was bored.  So far all she'd heard were things that she already knew, and this was not pleasing to her.  So she took the time to study Kurama.  He was about six feet and maybe three to four inches in height, broad in the shoulders and had a very well toned body.  His hair was a fiery red while his eyes were a warm emerald green.  _Silvon would like him._  She thought wryly.  _They're both red heads._

            She was curious about why he lied about his name though.  Although everyone called him Suiichi, it wasn't his true name.  _Isn't there an old legend or something were the people believed that you had to be really careful about who you told your real name to because if you did then they could steal your power?_  Destiny was so deeply in thought that it took Kurama three times before he got her attention.

            "I didn't do it!"  She said defensively and scowled at him.

            Kurama looked at her a moment and laughed.  "Guilty conscience?"  He teased.

            Destiny grinned sheepishly and shook her head.  "Natural reaction.  My brother and I are sorta known for causing trouble."  She answered honestly.

            "Come on you, it's time to go eat lunch."  He said and looked at her notebook to see what notes she'd taken.  She'd taken none of course and had mainly drawn pictures of the professor, Kurama, a couple in the front row holding hands.  Whatever had caught her attention really.

            "Didn't you take any notes?"  Kurama asked in a horrified tone and took out her other two notebooks.  Oddly enough they had all the same classes, and in each of her notebooks was no notes and plenty of sketches.  "Are you trying to fail?"  He asked.

            Destiny frowned at him and shook her head.  "I already know all this.  What's the point in writing what you already know?"  She asked.

            "Good point, so where were you planning on eating at?"  

            "Not a clue.  We've got a two-hour lunch break pretty much since our next class doesn't start till about two thirty."  She replied and scowled at the clock.

            "Would you care to consider having lunch with me and a few of my friends?"

            "I'd love to."  She answered.

            Yusuke and the others were all waiting for Kurama to arrive at their usual eating place but when didn't show up Botan sighed and shook her head.

            "So what was it that you wanted to tell us?"  Yusuke asked her.  Like the others, his body had grown and was fast maturing.  He'd kept his hair the same style as it'd been al those years ago, but he was taller, broader, and had come into his own.

            Hiei had changed very little.  He still wore black and kept his third eye covered, but he was less guarded now, or at least with this group of people he was.

            Kuwabara hadn't changed a whole lot either except that he finally filled out enough so as not to look like a tall, scrawny, toothpick.

            "Koenma wanted me to tell you that last night he and the others in Spirit World were able to detect two to three persons with dangerously high spirit energy."

            All action at the table ceased then as each male stared at her along with Keiko and Yukina.  "How much is dangerously high?"  Kuwabara asked.

            "Well it was stronger than the three of yours combined."  She answered apologetically and winced at the stunned look on their faces.

            "But that's impossible!"  Kuwabara yelled, causing several people to look their way.

            "Shut up idiot!"  Hiei hissed and shot him a death glare.

            "Oh good, I'm not the only person he doesn't like."  An amused voice said from behind Hiei, causing him to whirl around.  Kurama stood there with the girl that he'd almost killed last night.  But what features that the night's darkness had hidden were now openly revealed.  Unfortunately, Hiei could not find one flaw on her.

            "Why are you following us?"  He demanded instead.

            "Well I wasn't but I guess I could make up a reason."  She murmured impishly while taking a step closer to him before falling to her knees and covered her face in her hands.  "I just couldn't help it," she sobbed, "I was so umm… what's the word?  Oh yeah!   _Enthralled,_ by your looks that I just had to know more about you!"  She cried before looking up at Hiei without a single tear in her eyes and a wicked grin on her face.  "But," she continued and stood up, "that's not a very realistic reason."

            "Did you just insult me?"  Hiei asked and slowly stood up.

            "Hiei-" Yukina began but a glare from her brother silenced her.

            "Not to my knowledge, and believe me, if I had wanted to insult you, you would have known."

            "I'll second that!"  A man called and came to stand beside her.

            It was strange seeing the pair of them stand side by side.  Both were entrancing to look upon but while she was fair as moonlight, he was as dark as the night.  He had sorta shaggy, midnight black hair that fell into his jade green eyes.  He was tall and very well built, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. Like the girl, he had a musical lilting accent, yet while hers was soft and feminine, his was a warm baritone that was all male.

            "Who are you people?"  Yusuke demanded and they both turned to look at him.

            "My name is Destiny Lockhart and this is my brother Shad."

**~ Oooh!  What's going to happen next?  Well you're just going to have to read and find out.  Please read and review!  Please?  Pretty please? ~**


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

                                                                                               Chapter 3 

             ****

            It wasn't hard to feel comfortable around Destiny or Shadow.  They were very playful and teased Hiei and Yusuke as readily as Kuwabara and Kurama.  They were also two extremely attentive listeners.  When Kuwabara decided to tell a, not so funny, story both of their eyes focused on him intently as they quieted down a bit and listened.  Unfortunately for Kuwabara neither one of them understood what he was rambling on about.

            "Umm…  What was the point?"  Destiny asked Hiei with a puzzled look on her face.  Hiei rolled his eyes and didn't answer her.

            "Don't worry the only person who ever understands him completely is Yukina."  Kurama whispered.

            "Strange."  Shad commented and narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara briefly before turning back to Destiny.  "I forgot to tell you earlier, Silvon has us on a short term contract."

            Destiny had been about to take a sip of her drink when her hand froze in mid-air and she lowered the glass back down and focused on Shad.  "What do you mean he has us on a contract?"

            By now all the others were interested as well, especially since both of them seem so annoyed.  "Meaning that we work at a night club from ten at night till six in the morning."  Shad answered with a frown.  "Do you think this is his way of punishing us for driving him and the others crazy while we were recovering?"

            Destiny grinned and shrugged.  "It's possible.  As far as I know, once we actually wake up we're the worst patients anyone could have."

            "That's because it's so _boring_ lying in bed all day eating liquid glop."  Shad answered with a sneer.

            "And having to drink down medicine."

            "No real food."

            "And absolutely nothing to do."  She finished up and the two grimaced over the memories.

            "Wow, you two must have been very sick."  Botan said with a worried frown.

            "That's one way of putting it."  Shad told her with a grin.

            "Wait a minute, when are you two ever going to sleep?"  Yusuke asked.

            "From about four in the afternoon to nine at night.  Same as we always do."  Destiny answered.

            "Okay, that's like, not normal."  Kuwabara stammered.

            Destiny and Shad looked at him steadily for a moment before bursting into laughter.  Even though it was a pleasing sound to hear it still made him angry.  "What!?"  He demanded angrily.

            Because she was the first to recover Destiny shook her head at him and smiled apologetically before elbowing her brother in the ribs to silence him.  The result was the opposite of what she wanted as he began to laugh even harder.

            "Shad, you're being rude."  She said sternly.

            "Oh come on sis.  Live a little!"  He joked.

            "Why live a little when you can live a lot?"  She countered.

            "Precisely!"  Shad exclaimed, making the others laugh.

            "Do you two always go off into your own little world?"  Yusuke asked.

            "Only when we're arguing."  Destiny answered.

            "If you would just agree with me we wouldn't argue."  Shad said haughtily.

            Destiny grinned and stood up.  "I'm not going to reply to that.  Kurama, isn't it time for us to head back to the college?"

            Kurama glanced at his watch and nodded.  "Your right," he said and stood up and the two made their good-byes.

            Before they left Destiny looked back over her shoulder at her brother and glared at him.  "You.  Stay out of trouble."

            "Now Destiny, what is the fun in that?"  He called back as they walked out the door.

            "You and your brother like to argue don't you?"  Kurama asked.

            "How could you tell?"  She asked wryly and grinned at him.

            "I'm psychic."  He teased.  "I do have a question for you though," he added.

            "Yes?"

            "How can you listen so intently to Kuwabara but never pay the professors any mind?"

            "Because what they're teaching I've already learned.  I was in advanced learning classes for a long time.  Kuwabara's stories might not make any sense to me but I've never heard them before so that makes them interesting."  She answered a bit sadly.

            "So why are you in regular college now?"

            Destiny nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment and Kurama's eyes settled on her lips.  _A taste of heaven?_  He wondered slightly when he felt an oddly strong urge to kiss her.  It was strange, although he had taken human girls out on dates before none ever had really affected him.  But there was something different about this girl, he just couldn't tell what.

            "I like learning, and besides it's a way to keep busy."  She answered.

            "That's an unusual attitude."

            "Not really, some people like to learn and others don't.  Some people love to love and others love to hate.  It's the varieties and differences that people can have that make humans so special."  She replied.

            "That's a wise outlook for one so young."  Kurama said.

            "Maybe I just have an old soul."  She said jokingly but Kurama felt that there was more behind her answer than what she was letting on.  

            _What are you hiding little human?_  He wondered silently.  _Are you what you appear to be?_

            By the time Destiny got home she was ready for a bit of a workout before she went absolutely crazy.  Kurama was smart, much smarter than what she had given him credit for.  _I wonder if anyone ever told him it's not wise to 'shout' out your thoughts?_  She thought a little worriedly.  If she could pick up what he was thinking then who else could?  It wasn't something she wanted to consider right then.

            Destiny looked around her current home and nodded in satisfaction.  The house was a large, comfy, two-story home where all the bedrooms were upstairs and the fun stuff was located on the first floor.  This included a large, and very well supplied, kitchen, with a semi-formal dining room.  There was also large living room that was quite neatly stocked with entertainment systems, and a small library filled with books of varying languages.  Her regular computer was also in there and that was where the contracts would be.  _I'll look at them later._  She decided and headed to her favorite part of the house, the _very_ recently installed basement.

            This room was huge and hooked up with very advanced technology.  At first glance it looked like a regular dance studio with speakers and a system built right into the wall.  But it was really their headquarters, studio, _and_ training room.  Because of their high power levels, normal walls couldn't withstand the beating that Destiny and Slayer could give them, that's where Learian technology came into the picture.  A hidden panel in the wall hid a computer that could project a type of force field that absorbed their energy attacks would lay on top of the walls and ceiling and protect them from harm.  They could also use this computer to control just about any electronic device in the house, including a few surprises for any who were foolish enough to try to sneak in.

            Destiny walked over to the stereo system and turned it on.  She was more in the mood to dance than to train and she wanted something that would actually let her move.  When the music from Sting's, Desert Rose filled the room she nodded before walking to the center of the room and let the music take over her body.

            As soon as he began to sing Destiny began to move with the flow of the music and words.  These weren't practiced dance steps but just what her body led her to do.  Destiny swayed her hips seductively and spun about gracefully as the music sped up.  It wasn't a type of dance that any hot-blooded guy could sit comfortably through.  It was meant to tease, seduce, and beckon the observers.  When they song started to come to a close Destiny slowed her movements down and ended the dance with one knee of the floor, head bowed, and both of her hands by her sides.

            She stood up gracefully then and went through her routine number of stretches and splits before doing a few flips and pivots.  _Dancing is like fighting, it must be fluid as water._  She recalled one of her instructor's words.  He had also been one of the cruelest.  

            Destiny shook her head and straightened, the past was the past, and it couldn't hurt anymore.  _Are you sure about that?_  Some part of her asked.  _Yes!_  She snarled back.  _Careful, sometimes the past comes back to haunt you._  Destiny groaned aloud and shook her head.  "I am not arguing with myself; I haven't lost my mind."  She muttered over and over as she walked out of the basement.  Destiny headed upstairs to her bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom so that she could get a shower and scrub herself clean.

            A half hour later a thoroughly cleaned Destiny pulled on a pair of baggy pants and an even baggier t-shirt to sleep in.  Her hair was still a little wet even though she'd brushed it out and left it down to dry.  This was the side of her that very few people got to see and even if they did, most wouldn't believe what they were seeing.  She left her room quietly and headed downstairs into the library to look over the contracts that Silvon had set up for them.

            Destiny read over it once and then again and finally a third time before she was able to believe what she was reading.  _This is punishment?_  She wondered.  According the contract, Destiny and Shadow were basically entertainers at a nightclub with a fairly good reputation.  They would mainly be singing and dancing but could be called upon to work the bar if need be.  "Sounds like something fun to do."  She mused, shrugged it off, and tossed the contracts back on the desk.

            A few seconds later she heard Shad come in but she also sensed someone else with him, actually, four someone else's if she were to be honest.  Curious, she got up and went to see who their guests were.  Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kurama were all listening to a story that Shadow was telling and didn't even notice when she walked into the kitchen.

            **_Hello heart-sister._**  Shad greeted her in mind speech so that he could continue his story.

            **_Hello to you too heart-brother._**  She replied and grinned at him and sat on top of the counter contentedly.  The others were sitting at a small table in the kitchen and all of them but Shad had their backs to her.

            When Shad finished his story he looked over at Destiny and frowned.  "I'm hungry."  He complained as Yusuke and the others turned to see who he was talking to.  And judging from the stunned looks on their faces they weren't expecting an untidily dressed Destiny.

            "Fix something to eat then."  She scolded.

            "But I don't know how."  He pouted like a little boy and both Keiko and Botan began to giggle.

            Shad gave them a hurt look and frowned.  "This is a very serious matter!"  He protested.

            "Isn't it always?"  Destiny asked wryly as she slid off the counter gracefully and opened the refrigerator to see what they had to eat.  "Hmm…  Looks like Silvon or one of the others did a little bit of cooking for us, we've got a lot of cooked food in here already."  She said and pulled out a plate of steaks, a bowl of mashed potatoes, a salad, and a few raw vegetables.  "Heat what's supposed to be heated up and there ya go."  Destiny said.

            "But Destiny-" Shad began.

            "No buts, and don't forget to offer our guests something to eat."  She interrupted and turned to leave.

            "You're going to sleep?"  He asked and frowned worriedly when she nodded.

            "Why?  Are you sick?"

            Destiny laughed and shook her head.  "No, just a busy day today.  If you don't believe me ask Shiichi."  She answered and smiled apologetically at all of them and left the room.

            Shad scowled at her back for a full minute before turning to Kurama and focused in on him with a frightening intensity.  "And what exactly was she doing today?"  He asked, sounding more like an over-protective parent than a brother.

            "Sketching and glaring at the teacher when she disagreed."  He answered with a grin.

            "Sounds like her.  The thing Silvon and I can't figure is why she even goes; she could teach at a college if she wanted to but noo!  She's gotta be stubborn."  Shad muttered more to himself than to the others as he heated up the steaks and mashed potatoes.

            "What makes you say that?"  Keiko asked in surprise.

            "Because it's true.  We might be ugly but we're very smart."  Shad answered seriously.

            Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Keiko all stared at him for a long moment.  How could two people as disgustingly perfect looking as they believe that they were ugly?  But they could also tell that Shad believed exactly what he'd said.  It was an interesting concept that they'd figure out later.

~ Blah, blah, blah.  Basically setting the stage.  I want to write action people *glares at the computer screen* hurry up and get past the setting part.

**Shad- Oh uh, she's gone crazy.**

**Me- Oh shut up.**

**Shad- Make me.  **

**No thanks, but anyways…  Please read and review!  Let me know how you like this story and if you have any ideas or questions!  Thanks! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

                                                                                               Chapter 4 

            **Elsewhere…**

            It was nighttime again, and in the darkness moved two used it to cloak themselves and their evil.  Few learned of their existence and lived, and those that lived would much rather have been dead.  Long black cloaks hid their true forms from the humans that unknowingly walked by them.  What was beneath the cloaks would have reduced most men to nothing because of fear.  Tall and well built, their skin was a blackish red in color, very tough and leathery in texture.  They didn't have hands or feet; instead they had claws that were razor sharp and as deadly as daggers.  But it was their eyes that were truly the most frightening thing about them.  They were black as hell's own pit in color and their eyes would nearly glow from the hatred deep within them.

            They were Veznens, but like the Learian people, they had been forgotten except for the few myths that people still told, their victims, and very very few beings like the Dragon Clan.  But they were very different from the Learian's.  Before the realization how much power they had corrupted many of them, Learian's were a peaceful people who were just as concerned with art and music as they were with training.  The Veznens on the other hand, were a treacherous war-like people who had hated the Learians with every beat of their black hearts.

            "Why can we not go after the abominations ourselves?  Why must we use these humans?"  One hissed.

            "Fool!  You know how powerful they are, do you wish to be crushed?"  The other growled.

            "But the aren't allowed to interfere!"

            "Idiot!  These two are different than the others, more emotional.  They may or may not interfere, but their emotions will be their downfall."

            "How do you know that?"

            "Think about it, if they hated once then they can hate again; and when they do our people will be ready and waiting to show them the way.  Then when we have no use for them any longer we will drain their power and kill them!"  He answered and began to laugh insanely.  After a few moments the other Veznen joined his companion and their black laughter tainted the very air about them.

            "Come, we need an errand boy…"

            When Destiny woke up it was a little before nine at night.  She yawned quietly, stretched languidly and then got out of bed and padded into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to get another shower.  When she finished her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into her room to get dressed.

            "Let's see…  Night clothes."  She murmured and opened her huge walk-in closet.  Because she and Shad often had to use disguises when searching for information they both had large wardrobes.  Destiny grabbed a pair of low-cut black leather jeans and a glittery dark blue belly shirt and quickly changed into them.  She started to reach for a pair of black sandals when her hand just stopped and moved toward a pair of boots that she'd had specially designed.

            "Umm…  Okay, so I wear the boots."  She said slowly and pulled them on instead.  Destiny applied a good bit of pressure on the trigger spot and nodded in satisfaction when a knife blade came out of the boot.  "Well at least it works."  She mumbled and retracted the blade.  Although when they fought together she and Shad were nearly invisible, apart they didn't have the other to make up for their weaknesses.  She wasn't a physically strong fighter.  Although stronger than most women on earth, she was only about as strong as a man in good condition.  She made up for this by being unbeatable in energy attacks and she was incredibly fast.  Shad, on the other hand, was much stronger than her physically but he was slower and his energy attacks weren't as good.

            She shook her head slightly and French braided her hair.  She was uneasy this night and deep within her heart she knew that something was going to happen.  Destiny frowned and slipped on an intricate silver bracelet with a large sapphire colored stone at its center.  It was time to wake Shad.

            Yusuke, Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan were all at Genkai's Temple for a small get-together.  Koenma was in his teenage form and he was updating them on the two forces that Botan had told them about previously.  Genkai held up a hand to silence him.  "Shut up.  I need to listen."  She growled.  The others were startled enough by her outburst that they actually did as she said.  "Something's gotten past the guards."  She murmured just as the temple doors were thrown open and a huge beast-like man entered the room.

            "KILL!  KILL ALL!"  He screamed and attacked.

            Destiny and Shad both felt the surge of dark power and ran out of the house as quickly as they could. Shad changed into his true form as they ran and they made their way to the outskirts of the city and soon saw a temple in the distance…

            "This thing is strong!"  Yusuke yelled as he sidestepped the beast's attack once again.  Hiei leapt out at it but somehow the thing managed to evade him.

            "Fast too."  He added dryly.

            "Look out!"  Botan cried out to Genkai and Koenma when the thing started to head for them.  But before they could move they were both out of the thing's way, in the air.

            "What's going on!"  Koenma shouted before he looked down.  A young woman with long silver hair stood directly in front of the beast and a huge wolf stood behind her.

            "Kill it while it's focused on her!"  Hiei shouted and leaped to do just that but was stopped when Destiny ran into him.

            "No!"  She yelled.

            "Traitorous wench!  You're in league with this thing aren't you!"  He snarled and tried to attack her but this time the wolf stopped him.

            **_Be careful mortal, you would be very easy for me to kill._**  A voice echoed through their heads.

            Destiny glared at the wolf and then jumped out of the beast's way when it tried to chop her head off with a huge battle-ax it had acquired.  After she landed she spun back around and faced the thing and looked it straight in the eyes and a light began to glow under her bangs.  When the wind actually moved them out of the way a mark in the shape of a star was directly centered on her brow.  

            "Stop."  She said as she looked into the creature's eyes and remarkably, it halted.  She glanced over at Koenma and Genkai them and they were both slowly lowered to the ground.

            "What are you?"  Koenma demanded.

            **_Look at this Destiny!  The mortal dares to demand things of us!_**

            "Would you hush?"  She replied and walked up to the creature.

            "How dare you call me mortal!"  Koenma raged and then forced himself not to flinch when the wolf turned his blazing jade green eyes on him.

            **_I call you mortal because I could kill you in a second without an ounce of regret._**  He answered coldly.

            "Destiny?  Why are you here?"  Kurama asked.

            Destiny whirled around to face them and glared.  "Can't you feel the taint on him?"  She demanded.

            "Well duh!  That's why were trying to kill it!"  Kuwabara shouted and Destiny turned her gaze on him and her eyes almost seemed to glow for a moment.

            "Sometimes just seeing with your eyes is not enough."  She replied and floated up gracefully until she was eye-level with the thing.

            **_Can you fix him?_**

            "I'm going to try."  Destiny answered and placed both her hands on the things head and closed her eyes.  A soft blue light flowed from her body and over the creature.

            "Who, or what, are you?"  Kurama asked the wolf.

            **_So you do not recognize me then?_**  The wolf asked in mind-speech and turned his attention upon Kurama.

            "No."  He answered shortly.

            **_My name is Shadow, although my heart-sister and most mortals call me Shad._**  He answered slyly, stunning the others.

            "What are you two?"  Genkai asked.

            Shad looked down at her and nodded an acknowledgement.  **_We are Learians, Elder.  We are the last of two royal families that long ago destroyed all that they loved to keep mortals such as you alive.  To ensure that you and others like you would have a future and a free life._**  He answered and looked back over to Destiny and frowned.  **_You are not allowed to drain yourself of energy heart-sister._**  He said sternly.

            **_I'm busy, bother Yusuke._**  She answered in mind-speech.

            **_Why?  He's not the one who's risking herself to save another._**

**_            No comment._**

****Shad growled and glanced over at Yukina.  **_This is why sisters should always listen to their brothers._**

            The creature let out a painful cry then as it's body began to change into that of a small boy who looked to be about six.

            **_They would use children!_**  Shad cried out and snarled in anger.  Yusuke and the Kuwabara both looked a little sick when they realized how close they'd come to killing a child.

            "How did she know?"  Kuwabara asked softly.

            **_How could you not know mortal?  Couldn't you feel the taint and the pain?_**  Shad asked and then glared at his heart-sister again.  **_Destiny, if you kill yourself trying to save that boy I'm going to kill you after Silvon kills us both._**  He threatened.

            **_Shadow!  Will you please hush!_**  Destiny chided him.

            **_Fine.  How much damage was done to the boy's mind?_**

**_            A lot, I've got most of it repaired now and I've erased the memories he had, plus most of the taint is gone now._**

            Shad nodded in satisfaction and was silent for a moment before he turned to Hiei.  **_I would ask a favor of you. _**

"What?"  Hiei snapped.

**_ Stand behind my heart-sister so that when she falls you can catch her._**

            "Why not do it yourself?"  Hiei asked.

            **_Because I am not in my human form._**  He answered.

            **_Shad.  I need your help._**  Destiny called.

            **_How so?_**

**_            He's in a bit of a shock, I'm going to try and finish healing his mind without damage._**

**_            Let me guess…  Singing._**

**_            Exactly._**

            Shad nodded and took a deep breath and began.

_Sorry, I never told you_

_All I wanted to say._

_Now it's too late to hold you_

_'Cause you've flown away_

_So far away._

            Destiny opened her eyes slightly then and picked up where Shad left off.

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive_

_Alive!_

And then together they blended their voices and sung

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day…_

Then Destiny softly added

Eventually we'll see you in heaven.

Destiny's voice faded out then as Shad's took over once again.

_Darling, I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_I took your presence for granted _

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

Then as one they sung once again

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

            Shad's voice took on a stronger tone then as he looked up towards the heavens and the very air about them seemed to move.

_Although the sun will never shine the same_

_I'll always look to a brighter day._

            As Shad's voice faded, Destiny's pure lilting one grew as strong as his hand been

_Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray._

Then their voices blended together again and created a sound that could hold mortals captive their entire lifetimes and make angels weep in envy.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Destiny's voice rose a little bit as Shad stopped and she softly sang.

Sorry, I never told you 

Then Shad joined his voice to her soft one and together they finished.

_All I wanted to say._

"It's done."  Destiny said softly and fell backwards in exhaustion just as Shad said she would.  Thankfully, Hiei had done as he requested and stood ready to catch her.

"Is the boy alright now?"  Kuwabara asked.

**_He'll be fine._**  Shad assured him after he did a quick sweep of the boy's soul and spirit.

"And the girl?"  Hiei asked.

"The girl will be fine too."  Destiny murmured wearily before she fell asleep.

Hiei stared down at her for a long moment before shaking his head and handed her over to Kurama to hold.  "She doesn't weigh anything."

**_Sure she does.  I, personally happen to know that she packs a lot of weight into her right hook._**  Shad argued and brought a smile to all of their faces.

"What are we going to do with the boy?"  Kurama asked quietly.

I'll take him back to where he belongs if you'll watch over Destiny until I get back.

Kurama agreed and Koenma spoke up before Shadow left.  "When you come back we're all going to have a long talk."

**_Do not presume too much mortal, I am short of temper this night._**  Shad growled before gently picking the boy up in his jaws and disappeared into the night.

For a long moment they were all deathly silent until Botan asked, "what now?"

"We wait."  Genkai answered simply.

**~ Whew!  Long chapter,  Alright peeps you know the drill.  Read and review! ~**


	5. Chapter 5

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Oh, a special thanks to mizustarangel, my one and only reviewer thanks thanks thanks for reading my story!

                                                                                               Chapter 5 

             "Well this is an interesting development."  Genkai commented as she looked at the girl cradled in Kurama's arms.

            "Don't you mean a rude one?""  Koenma asked grumpily.

"He probably thought that you were provoking him Koenma, sir."  Botan said soothingly.

            "Provoking _him_!  He was the one provoking me!"  He protested.

            "So the wolf is a shape changer."  Hiei commented and everyone's attention focused on him.

            "That's right!  But is he really a wolf or a man?"  Kuwabara asked.

            "Now how would we know that you moron!"  Yusuke yelled.

            Destiny mumbled something softly and she frowned in her sleep.

            "Calm down Yusuke."  Kurama said quietly and stroked her hair gently to calm her.  Destiny mumbled something again before relaxing against Kurama and placed her small palm on his chest and gripped some of the material of his shirt in her hand.

            "Do you think she can hear us?"  Botan asked Genkai.

            "It's possible, I think she's reacting more to the tone of our voices though."  She answered.

            Botan nodded and stood up gracefully.  "I'm going to heal her as much as I can and see if that helps any."  She said and headed over towards Kurama.  Destiny slept quietly enough but as Botan got closer she became agitated and her energy began to rise swiftly.  

            "Stop."  Kurama warned her when Destiny began to toss her head and muttered words he didn't understand.  "Hush now."  He whispered to Destiny and tucked her head his shoulder but this time she wouldn't be soothed.  "Too much pain… night… mortals…" She mumbled so softly that he was the only one that heard and dug her fingernails into her palms deep enough to draw blood.

            "Botan, back up and see if she'll calm."  Kurama pleaded and gently uncurled her hands and held them in his.  As soon as Botan was back to her original spot Destiny calmed down.  "Why is she doing this?"  He asked in puzzlement and turned his emerald green eyes on Genkai.  She shrugged and turned to look at Botan.

            "Try going near her this time except don't try to heal or touch her."  She suggested.  Botan nodded and walked back over to Kurama.  This time Destiny didn't move or grow agitated at all.

            "Fascinating."  Koenma noted.

            Genkai nodded and walked over to Kurama and Destiny and moved her bangs off her face.  There was a small silver star on her brow that was ordinarily covered by her bangs.  

            "Why would anyone want to get a tattoo on their head?"  Yusuke asked and Genkai glared at him.  

            "It's not a tattoo, you idiot."  She said harshly.

            "Do you think she has that mark because she's a Learian?"  Yukina asked.

            "Who knows?"  Hiei answered.

            Genkai didn't answer but she did study Destiny thoughtfully for a few moments more before walking away.

            Destiny yawned delicately as she started to wake up and nuzzled her face against her extremely warm pillow.  Because it had a different texture to it than what she was used to she stroked it softly trying to see what kind of material it was.  Destiny could feel that her hair was out of its braid and someone was stroking her hair softly.  "Go away Shad."  She mumbled and snuggled closer to her pillow and rubbed her nails over it lightly.

            She heard someone breathe sharply for a moment and then someone tilted her chin up.  "Wha?"  She mumbled softly and opened her eyes to a pair of intent emerald green ones.  "Suiichi?"  She asked in confusion.

            "Kurama."  He corrected quietly and touched his lips to hers.  At first Destiny was too stunned to do a whole lot of anything but responded instinctively when he nipped her bottom lip gently and then soothed the same spot he bit with his tongue.  She let her mouth open slowly and his tongue licked at her lips softly before rubbing against her own.  When Destiny began to tease him back he pulled her closer and rubbed the back of her neck with his hand.  Destiny slid her hands onto his shoulders and nipped his lips back teasingly.  

            Kurama chuckled lightly and pulled back to study her.  She looked flushed from sleep and surprise and her lips were slightly swollen from his soft bites.  However, giving her a moment to get a hold of herself wasn't the best idea.

            "What's going on?"  She asked and looked around anxiously.  "Shad?  No wait, it's nighttime.  The hell am I doing sleeping?"  She asked herself more than him.

            "Don't you remember the fight?  Then you healed the boy and passed out?"  He said helpfully.

            Destiny nodded and rubbed her temples.  "Oh yeah, that explains why I passed out.  Never developed my healing skills so they take more out of me than a fight does."  She muttered angrily.  "Where's everyone else then?"  She asked.

            "Sleeping."  He answered and motioned with his head for her to look around the room.  All around them; either on the floor or on couches, where the people that she remembered seeing earlier.  Destiny nodded and tried to sit up but a fierce pounding inside her head stopped her.

            "Ugh."  She muttered but sat up anyway.  When the pain lessened she looked up at Kurama curiously and tilted her head slightly to the side.  "Why aren't you asleep?"

            "You wouldn't let me.  You mumble when you sleep."

            "I know.  Shad says I'm using arguing or cursing."  She answered with a grin.

            "I could disagree with that."  Kurama said slyly.  Destiny looked up at him in surprise before nodding her agreement.  She had acted a bit crazy kissing him hadn't she?

            "Yeah well you started it."  She said teasingly, nipped at him playfully, and stood up.  At first she felt as unbalanced as if she'd just walked on the deck of a ship for the first time.  "And everything spin around for a few times!"  She exclaimed in a sarcastic whisper.

            "What are you doing up child?"  An old woman's voice asked, startling Destiny enough that she started to spin around to face the new voice but the pain in her head grew and she fell back on Kurama.  Fortunately, he was able to catch her without any mishap.  "Now why did you have to startle me and such?"  Destiny asked and massaged her temples.

            "You're the one who resisted being healed."

            Destiny jerked her head up in surprise and narrowed her eyes slightly as she studied the woman.  "Two questions:  Who are you and why would you want to heal me?"

            "Distrustful little thing aren't you?"  She asked with a chuckle.

            "Only when my questions aren't answered."  Destiny countered.

            "Very well then.  My name is Genkai; I own the temple that you're currently staying in.  As for wanting to heal you, that was Botan.  She wanted to help you recover faster."

            "And Shad?  Where is he?"

            "He went to return the boy to his home."  Kurama answered.

            "Of course."  Destiny said with a tired sigh.  "I should have known that."

            "And who are you child?"

            Destiny grinned at Genkai and laughed softly before answering, "only Silvon has ever been able to use that parental tone on us before.  My name is Destiny Victoria Hope Lockhart.  My titles include those of the High Princess of Lear and Daughter slash Princess of the Dragon Clan.  As for who I am…  I'm still figuring that one out."

            "Why are you here then?"  She asked.

            Destiny raised her eyebrow delicately.  "What do you mean?"  She asked innocently, causing Genkai to chuckle.

            "You're very good child but the mark on your forehead is what gives you away."

            "Uh…" Destiny said with a blank look.

            "There are old myths from the past about a young woman with the mark of a star upon her brow and her Companion.  But in those stories she was called the Guardian and her Companion was a great wolf, but when they were both referred to they were called the Forgotten Guardians."  Genkai stated.

            "Interesting.  What else do you know about them?"  Destiny asked curiously.

            "It is said that whoever gains their oath of protection will always have a champion ready to stand beside and protect them.  It is also said that no one in this universe is more powerful than they when they stand united except the Lord in heaven."

            Destiny smiled slightly and nodded.  "Very good.  But we do not give our oaths easily, for once they are given so shall we be held to them for all time."  She added softly and her eyes turned dark for a moment.

            "Why is that?"  Koenma asked.  Destiny's head jerked up in surprise when she heard his voice and she noted that he, Yusuke, and Hiei were the only ones besides Genkai, Kurama, and herself who were awake.

            "Do you remember about two years ago, when a huge earthquake shook the entire Earth violently but no damage was done?"  She asked.

            "Yes of course.  We thought that the world was getting ready to explode."

            "That was caused two years ago when Shad and I were forced to try and kill one another in a completely different time and dimension."

            "What?!  Why were you forced to fight?"  Koenma demanded.

            **_Because of mortal's love of lust and power, an old tune to be sure but I was forced to swear an oath to protect the mortal to save the life of a small boy.  I was ordered to fight my heart-sister, kill her and then kill the people with her.  To protect those that were with her Destiny had to fight me, and in doing so we nearly destroyed everything because we had no other choice._**  Shad said solemnly as he entered the temple.

            "What happened to the mortal's?"  Kurama asked dryly.

            Destiny and Shad glanced at each other uneasily and then she answered, "they betrayed an oath.  Oath breakers were they named and so oath breakers were they damned."

            "That's about as clear as mud."  Yusuke complained.

            "I'm sorry but it's the best I can do.  It was the past Forgotten Guardians that damned them for their crimes, Shad and I were too broken to do anything except heal the damage that we'd done in our battle."

            **_And afterwards we spent a long time recovering._**  Shad added grimly and walked over to Destiny and nuzzled her face gently.  **_Sleep well heart-sister?_**  He asked.  Destiny smiled and scratched his ears affectionately.

            "Better than I usually do when it's nighttime."  She answered.

            "So why are you two here?"  Hiei wanted to know after Shad laid down on the floor near Destiny and Kurama's feet.

            **_Simple mortal.  We are here to honor the request of Silvon, Dragon King of the Dragon Clan._**  Shad answered.

            "And what was his request?"  Kurama asked.

            **_To watch after all of you and find out what it is that hunt's you and us at the same time._**  He answered seriously.

            "What is hunting us?"  Yusuke growled.

            "We don't know yet.  Only time will reveal all the game players; until then we just have to accept whatever comes at us."  Destiny answered.

            "Like tonight?"  Kurama asked.

            "Like tonight."  She confirmed.

**~ The end of yet another chapter…  Don't forget to review! ~**


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Chapter 6 

            Destiny was restless and had left Shad at the temple to catch up on his sleep.  She wandered aimlessly for a few hours and stopped when she came across a lake deep in the forest.  Hiei was also there but hadn't noticed her yet.  He was staring out across the lake apparently in deep thought.  Destiny silent made her way towards the short man and stopped a few feet away from him and waited for him to notice her presence.  Fortunately she didn't have long to wait.

            "What are you doing here?"  Hiei demanded.

            Destiny raised her eyebrow at him in a silent reprimand and didn't answer.  Instead she just sat down, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees.  "I bother you for some reason.  I'd like to know why."  She said after a long period of silence.  Hiei turned to her and his eyes widened in surprise.  She met his gaze easily and her sapphire blue eyes were merely curious and confused other than angry or upset.

            "Wouldn't you dislike it if you were told that you were being hunted?"  He asked.

            "I've already been hunted Hiei.  More than anyone should ever have to be, but such is life.  Either we can accept things as they come or we can rant and rave about them.  Which do you think is the wisest?"  She replied honestly.

            Hiei looked a little taken back and looked thoughtfully at the water.  "Interesting theory…  But why would you have been hunted?"

            "Many reasons.  What man does not understand he seeks to destroy, what he cannot have he lusts after."  She answered quietly and turned her gaze to the water as well.  "Despite all of this, life has fascinated both my ancestors and Shad and I.  Humans, especially."

            "Why?"  Hiei asked curiously.

            Destiny grinned and fluttered one of her hands.  "Look around you.  They are constantly searching for newer and better things and when they find these things their ideals change.  They've come up with some of the greatest pieces of music, art, philosophies, stories, and a hundred things more.  But are they content?  Of course not!  There is still more and more to see, to learn, to _do_."  She said and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

            "Oh really?  Give one example."  Hiei said calmly when in truth he was fascinated.  She was so naively innocent about the world that he found it refreshing.

            "William Shakespeare."  She answered instantly and then looked over at him impishly and added, "There is a method to my madness.  Hamlet."

            Hiei stared at her for a full minute and started to chuckle.  "You're so childish."  He said.

            Destiny's eyes lost their playful look and a sad smile made it's way to her face as she stood.  "Now there's where you're wrong.  I stopped being a child shortly after I was four years of age."  She said and her voice was full of memories.  "See you later Hiei."  She said and turned to walk away.

            "Wait."

            "Yes?"

            "Why did you have to grow up so soon?"  He asked and Destiny turned around to face him once again.

            "I had no other choice if I wanted to survive."  She answered and walked silently away.  Hiei looked back at the water to think over what he'd just learned.

            Destiny arrived back at the temple with conflicting emotions.  She wished that she hadn't told Hiei anything now.  She _hated_ remembering her early childhood.  Grumbling she picked up the pack that Shad had gone back to the house and gotten for her and dug out her small flute.  It was Learian craftsmanship and played beautifully, with a sigh of pleasure she ran her hand over the delicate instrument and headed outside to play so she wouldn't bother anyone.  She settled down on the steps with her back against a column, closed her eyes, raised the flute to her mouth, and began to play an old ballad that she liked.

            It was easy to lose one's self in music and Destiny played from the heart.  The flute sang out the heartbreaking notes to the sad ballad beautifully.  It was a tale about a warrior who was forever destined to fight.  He was forced to leave both his family and homeland behind for honor.

            Destiny was so focused on the music that she didn't even notice the small crowd that she was attracting.  Kurama, Genkai, Hiei, Yukina, and Botan were all listening to her.  But they were also silent, it was almost as if they sensed that if Destiny realized she was being watched she would stop.  And they were sort of right.  When they last note faded softly Destiny opened her eyes and found five pairs looking back at her.

            "Umm…  Bonjour."  She said nervously and caused a few of them to grin.

            "That was just beautiful!"  Botan exclaimed.  

            "Thank you."  Destiny answered sincerely and smiled.

            "Such an old ballad, child.  How do you know it?"  Genkai asked.  Destiny looked at her for a long moment and didn't answer.

            "Go ahead and tell her.  It makes no difference."  Shad said around a yawn as he walked out onto the porch.  He was back in his human form and had a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.  "Morning."  He said cheerfully to the others.  Destiny smiled back and shook her head slightly when he laid back down on the porch.  

"Lazy."  She teased.

"You're just now figuring that out?"  He asked impishly.

"Destiny?"  Genkai asked.

"Yes?"

"My question."

"Oh yes.  After they destroyed their home planet the first Forgotten Guardians worked a spell so that all of their memories and those of their descendents would pass down to the next generation so that they would learn from each generation's mistakes and would gain their knowledge.  That's one of the reason's why we are able to create advanced technologies.  We have all the knowledge of past generations, like mathematics, science, music, art, the list goes on and on…"

"How is something like that possible?"  Hiei asked.

"Our ancestor's wills were very strong.  Their people were corrupted by power and they wanted all of those who followed after them to see what they saw and endured."  Shad answered

"Wait a minute.  Are you two full blooded Learians?"  Botan asked.

"Yes."  They replied.

"But how?  If your people were all destroyed so long ago then…"

Shad reached over and tapped her gently on the leg.  "Some things cannot be explained, you just have to accept them as they are."

"Passing on words of wisdom?"  Destiny teased and Shad grinned at her.

"Never thought I'd be quoting Silvon."  He agreed.  "Which reminds me, what are we going to tell the night club people?"  He asked with a frown.

"Ugh.  I forgot about that."  She answered and tapped the flute against her lips thoughtfully.  "I guess I'll head over there and explained that a family emergency came up."  She said finally.

"Like what?"  He asked skeptically.

"Well I dunno," she drawled.  "How about my poor, pitiful brother woke up with food poisoning and I couldn't leave him since I'm his only family."

"Great.  Make me sound like a weakling."  He grumbled.

"Gladly!"  She teased and stood up.  "Does anyone know where the Dark Volcano night club is?"  She asked.

"You two have jobs there?"  Kurama asked in surprise.

"Yeah.  Is that a bad thing?"  She asked worriedly.  "I thought Shad said it had a good reputation…"

"No it's not bad.  They're just very picky about who they hire."  Kurama assured her.

"We're basically part of the entertainment.  Dancing, singing, picking what music to play and giving it to the DJ, and we have to be able to work the bar."  Destiny rattled off like she was reading the contract again.

**_I'm sure you're very good at entertaining._**  Kurama purred teasingly at her in mind-speech.  "I'll show you the way if you like."  He offered aloud.

"I'd be grateful if you would."

"What about me?"  Shad whined.

"You have to stay here.  You're sick remember?"  Destiny scolded.

"More like bored."  He muttered.

Destiny grinned, stood up, walked over to her brother and leaned down to kiss his cheek.  "You'll live and if you get bored just follow Genkai around."  She suggested mischievously.

"Hey!"  Genkai protested and Shad turned his speculative eyes on her.

"Good idea heart-sister.  Have fun sweet talking."  He said and grinned at Genkai.

            Kurama and Destiny headed back into the city in a companionable silence.  "Do you mind if we stop by my house for a few minutes?"  She asked.  

            "Of course not."  Kurama answered and allowed her to lead the way.

            Just like before, he was very impressed with their home.  It was decorated with good taste and either a man or a woman would feel comfortable living there.  There was a well-equipped entertainment system in the living room and the whole house had a homey feel to it.  "What do you need?"  He asked.

            "A shower and a change of clothes."  She said and headed up the stairs.  "Make yourself at home.  If you're hungry there's food in the kitchen!"  She called over her shoulder and disappeared.  Kurama chuckled softly and decided to look around instead so he could think.  

            He was fast becoming very attracted to Destiny despite the fact that they'd only know one another for a short time.  There was something very different about the Learian woman that called out to him.  She was so young when compared to him but her eyes held more in them than many elderly peoples did.  The same went for her brother but unlike Destiny, Shad seemed at times more playful and at others much more colder.  One thing he knew for certain was that they were both very protective of one another.

            Kurama was so intent on his thoughts that he forgot about the time and barely noticed a light rose scent before Destiny touched his shoulder lightly.  "Ready to go?"  She asked and he turned around to face her.  She was wearing a short black skirt that showed off her well-toned legs, a deep jade green shirt and black sandals.  A thin gold circlet with a jade stone at its center covered the star on her brow and her hair was in a high ponytail with a few small random braids in it.  _Heaven help my heart._  Kurama thought as he remembered the old saying.

            "Why are you staring at me?"  Destiny asked and shifted uncomfortably.

            "Sorry…  I can't seem to help it."  Kurama answered and gently cupped her face in his hands.  He was a bit saddened when a wary look came into her eyes before confusion set in.

"Kurama, why are you…" She started to ask him a question when he rubbed his thumb over her lips to silence her.

"A memory."  He said quietly and bent his head and caressed her lips tenderly with his own.  Somewhere deep within him Kurama realized that he was stealing borrowed time.  This girl and her brother had been clearly marked and claimed by fate, and he knew from experience that fate did not appreciate it when people interfered.  Bit for once he didn't care, some part of himself recognized Destiny as a part of his soul.

Some part of Destiny must have also sensed the same thing because she didn't pull away and stepped closer to him.  Destiny reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders and her fingers played lightly with his hair.  Kurama purred deep in his throat and he felt a smile come to her lips.**_  Think that's funny do you?_**  He teased and nipped playfully at her lips.

**_Yep._**  She replied and gently bit his bottom lip before pulling away.  "We have to go to the Dark Volcano."  She reminded him softly.

"I was hoping that you would forget."  He joked and slid his hands down to her waist.  Destiny smiled in return but her eyes were serious.

"What's happening between us Kurama?"  She asked softly.

"I wish I knew," he answered, pulling her close and laid his cheek on her soft hair, "I really wish I knew."

Destiny rubbed his back soothingly and replied, "I know."

**~ Aww…  Poor Destiny and Kurama!  So hard to understand feelings that you've no past experience with isn't it?  What's going to happen next?  Read and find out, don't forget to review! ~**


	7. Chapter 7

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Chapter 7 

            Destiny and Kurama approached the Dark Volcano curiously.  It was a newly opened nightclub that you could only get into by membership and you could only get a membership by invitation.  "We're closed."  The guard at the door growled at them.

            "Even for employees?"  Destiny asked sweetly.

            "I didn't see you last night."  The guard stated.

            "That's because I didn't show up.  My brother and I were hired but he fell ill the other day so I had to stay home and help him."

            "Why didn't your parents?"  He asked curiously.

            "The dead can't help the living."  She answered coolly.  "Now, may we go in?"

            "Yes, of course."  The guard said and moved aside.

            **_A bit cold don't you think?_**  Kurama asked.  Destiny grinned and linked her arm loosely through his.

            **_Not really.  You just have to understand the rules._**  She answered as the walked into the club.  "Very nice."  She said immediately and looked around in pleasure.  The tiles on the floor were glossy ebony.  Out of the way of the dance floor were a number of tables seated comfortably away from each other and they had dark red lights above them for light.  The stage was large enough for a band to play and dancers to move around.  There was a large bar tucked into the side with comfortable looking stools placed in front of it.  A staircase lead up to the second floor where there was more room to dance and a second bar as well.

            "Can I help you people?"  The bartender called out.

            "Yes please."  Destiny answered and headed over towards the man who looked her over appreciatively despite the fact that she had Kurama with her.  "My brother and I were supposed to be here last night to start working."  She explained and the man's eyes lit up in surprise.

            "Ah so you two are the ones who gave the boss fits.  He wasn't very happy when you two didn't arrive."  He told them with a wince.

            "It couldn't be helped.  My brother fell ill yesterday and I had to stay home and nurse him."  Destiny explained.

            "He looks pretty healthy to me."  The bartender replied and looked Kurama over.  Destiny laughed and shook her head.  

"Suiichi isn't my brother."  She corrected with a grin and the man blushed in embarrassment.

"What is going on here?!"  A woman yelled out in annoyance and stalked over to them.  She had dark purple hair and deep gray eyes that focused in on Kurama.  She wore a short, tight metallic silver mini skirt and a matching belly tank top.

"Can I help you?"  She purred to Kurama.

"I…  Uh…" He stammered.  **_A little help here Destiny?_**  He pleaded.

"My brother and I were supposed to have arrived last night to work but he fell ill and I stayed home to help him."  She explained and the woman turned her gaze on her.  "So you're the ones who thought you were too good to show up eh?"  She growled.

"No ma'am.  I told you, my brother fell ill."  Destiny repeated.  **_Ugh.  Get passed the obvious._**  Destiny complained and Kurama squeezed her hand lightly.

"He looks pretty good to me."  She said and looked Kurama over thoroughly.

"My brother is still at home.  This is my friend Suiichi."  Destiny corrected.

"My name is Maya.  In case you haven't figured it out I'm the owner of this establishment."  The woman introduced herself.

"My name is Destiny, my brother Shad should be able to make it by tonight."

"We'll see kid.  Let's see how you do on the dance floor first."  Maya said and yelled for someone named Ace.  A good-looking guy with dark brown hair and light hazel eyes came out from backstage and looked at Maya grumpily.  

"What?"  He yelled back.

"Put on some music and try out this girl!  See if she can move or not!" 

"Alright!"

**_This isn't normal, but all right._**  Destiny said to Kurama and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

**_You'll do fine._**  He said and rubbed his hand over her back.

"Never a doubt."  She answered aloud and touched his face lightly with her hand before making her way to the stage.

"So what's the story between the two of you?"  Maya asked Kurama curiously and rubbed her hand suggestively over his arm.

Kurama's eyes flashed a bit in annoyance as he pointedly looked at her arm.  "A complicated one."  He answered as the music to Britney Spears, 'I am a Slave for You', began to blare over the speakers and his attention was immediately drawn to the stage.

Destiny and Ace were both dancing in perfect with accord with one another.  Complete with heated looks and touches that made Kurama's teeth grind in anger.  The youko inside of him wanted to protest that no man should get so close to her except for him.  "Seems like things might get a little more complicated eh?"  Maya asked before she strolled away.  _Is this how it's always going to be?_  Kurama wondered and watched silently until the two stopped dancing.  As soon as the music stopped Destiny moved away from Ace and frowned at him when he grabbed her arm.

"You're good."  He said.

"I was very well taught."  Destiny answered and pulled her hand away and headed back to Kurama.  "What's wrong?"  She asked when she noticed the intent look in his eyes and the frown on his face.

"I was just thinking."  He answered.  Destiny smiled and rubbed her hands over his face to make his frown disappear.

"About what?"

"That I'm a very possessive man."  He answered and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Destiny smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  She understood exactly what Kurama was saying and answered accordingly.  "Well that's good because I'm a very possessive woman and I _don't_ share."  She said and made him grin.

**_Oh really?_**  He teased.

**_Really._**  She confirmed and kissed him tenderly.

"Hey break it up before I get jealous!"  Maya called out jokingly and the two separated.

"So?  Do I come to work tonight?"  Destiny asked with a grin.

"Sure, and don't forget to bring your brother!"

"Will do."  She answered, pleased that this was all she had to do.  "Let's go."  She said to Kurama and they both left in light spirits.  They were able to grab alight lunch and spent the time talking about themselves, school, music, and whatever else came to mind before heading back to Genkai's Temple.

"Oh good!  You're back!"  Shad said and loped over to them and looked at Destiny in disgust.  "Ugh.  Get changed heart-sister, we need to train for a bit."  He pleaded.

Destiny laughed and teased, "Yes Master," and headed inside to change.

Shad waited until she was out of hearing range and looked seriously at Kurama.  "So you like my sister eh."  He stated rather than asked.

"Yes."  Kurama confirmed and look him directly in the eyes.  For a long minute Shad held his gaze and Kurama almost felt as though Shad was looking straight inside of him and discovering all of his secrets.

"Fine.  Since I can tell that she likes you as well I won't interfere," he said and held up his hand when Kurama started to speak.  "But," he continued, "I will hurt you very badly if you hurt her."

"Understood sir."  Kurama joked lightly although he could tell that the Learian was serious.

"Shall we go then?"  Shad asked and he nodded in agreement.

            Destiny and Shad were both barefoot and dressed in black gi pants.  But while Shad was completely shirtless Destiny wore a black sports bra.  Unknown to the others, Destiny's back carried visible scars of her violent childhood but she was able to hide them by casting a simple allusion upon her back that made it appear normal.  They both wore weights on their wrists and ankles and both had wooden swords slung on their backs on plain sheaths.

            "How are you supposed to move if you're weighted down so much?"  Kuwabara asked. 

            "We're not.  Weighted down is when you have weights around your waist, thighs, upper arms, weighted shoes, and weights on your ankles and wrists."  Shad said absently and the others simply stared at him.

            "Are you ready?"  Destiny asked.

            "Always."  Shad answered and tossed her a black blindfold.

            "You've got to be kidding me!"  Yusuke exclaimed.

            "No such thing."  Destiny answered with a grin and quickly put on the blindfold, as did Shad.  For a long moment they were both very still and Genkai, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei felt a soft wave of energy touch them briefly before moving on.

            "What are they doing?"  Hiei asked softly.

            "They're feeling out the area around them with their energy and mapping it out in their minds."  Genkai answered.

            "What's the point of being blindfolded then?"  Kuwabara mumbled.

            **_Because then we have to keep track of each other as we move along with the terrain around us.  Or something like that…_**  Shad tried to explain but was cut off when Destiny drew her wooden sworn and attacked swiftly.  Shad dodged her attacked and countered it smoothly.

            As the minutes went by it became apparent that this wasn't a fight between two amateurs at all.  It was a fight between two highly skilled masters that were in top condition and neither held anything back.  Shad ran and slashed at Destiny but she countered the attack by springing into the air and landed on the temple's roof.  She and Shad were both still for a moment but then Shad's head turned towards the roof and he leapt up after her and the battle continued.

            The eerie thing about the whole fight was that neither of them made a single sound except for the clash of the swords and their footsteps.  "Why do they stay so silent?"  Kurama wondered aloud.

            "The only types of fighters that I've ever seen this silent were assassins and even they made more noise than this."  Hiei muttered.

            "Hey!"  They heard Destiny yell in protest when Shad, tired of having Destiny hitting him, just grabbed the thing right out of her hands.  Shad smirked in reply and advanced slowly at her.  Destiny backed up a few steps before she charged and did a complete front flip over his head, landed, and then ran the rest of the distance off the roof and jumped into the air to catch hold of a slim tree limb.  Like a gymnastic she swung back and forth for a moment before pulling herself up and stood up.

            "Get back here!"  Shad complained.

            "Come and get!"  She taunted.

            "I can't.  That damn branch will break then."  He complained and placed his hands on his hips.

            To those watching below is was quite funny.  They'd gone from complete silence to brother sister bickering in a matter of seconds.  "Does this mean we have to call a truce?"  He called out.

            "Probably."  Destiny confirmed and Shad took of his blindfold with a sigh.  She grinned at him and jumped off the tree limb and landed lightly on the ground before taking off her blindfold.

            "Show off."  Shad teased and landed beside her.

            "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

            "Are you sure?"  He joked.

            "Wow.  How can you two do all that?"  Kuwabara asked.

            "Lots and lots of practice."  Destiny answered with a grimace and Shad nodded in agreement before his eyes shifted to Genkai.

            "So," he said.  "What's for lunch?"  Everyone laughed then and Destiny shook her head at him.

            "Try a shower first.  Then food."  She suggested with a grin and left to do just that and Shad glared at her retreating back

            "But I'm hungry!"  He whined.

            "You'll live.  Now, go do as your sister said."  Genkai ordered and Shad looked up at the sky.

            "What did I do to deserve this?"  He asked in a heartbroken voice before slowly trudging off to do as Genkai said.


	8. Chapter 8

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Chapter 8 

            "We must move quickly.  The girl and the fox demon are becoming too close, they may even be soul mates."  Hissed one of the Veznens in disgust.

            "No.  This may work in our favor."  The other disagreed.

            "How?"

            "The girl was the truly abused one in their childhood, the other was safe because of his wolf form."

            "And you're point?"

            "She is the more forgiving of the two but she also has the greater capacity for hate."

            "Explain to me what you're getting at Kalon"

            "Cause a break between the two, make her _vulnerable_.  Then we can strike!"  He hissed.

            "Yess…  It may work, but how to split them apart...?"

            "Simple.  Neither of the Learians are aware of their own beauty that attracts these humans like flies to honey.  We can use this to our advantage."

            "Perfect.  He will believe what he hears and will accuse her."

            "Of course, and this time the Learian's innocence will work against her!"  He said with a laugh.

            "Shall we begin then?"

            "Oh yes," Kalon answered.  "The sooner the better."

            "It's bloody well hot."  Shad complained when he and Destiny were finally able to leave the stage and get something to drink.

            "You two are really good.  It's hard to believe."  Ace said as he followed them to the bar.

            Shad looked over at Destiny and raised one of his eyebrows slightly.  **_Tell me again why we have to deal with the ga ga puppy._**  She said.

            **_Be nice, he's just a boy._**  Destiny scolded him.

            **_Yeah, yeah._**  Shad muttered and quickly ordered two waters and headed one to Destiny when they came.

            "Thank you."  She said gratefully and sipped at it delicately while Shad gulped his down.  Then she felt someone place their hands on her waist and she whirled around to face the offender.  Kurama's emerald green eyes looked down at her in amusement and she let her body relax again.  "You startled me."  She said and poked him lightly in the chest.

            "My apologies."  He teased and kissed her lightly.

            "Please, don't make me gag."  Shad whined and Destiny turned to punch him in the arm.  "Hey!  I didn't do anything!"

            "You were born."  She teased and he glared at her.  She just smiled in return and leaned against Kurama contentedly in spite of the fact that she was sweaty and incredibly hot right now.  

            "Hey look, the DJ finally decided to do his job."  Shad grumbled as music started to play over the speakers.

            Destiny just shook her head and finished the rest of her water.  "Feel like dancing?"  She asked Kurama.

            "Don't you need a break?"  He asked.

            "Only if they stop playing slow songs for awhile."  She answered with a grin.  Kurama smiled back and led her out onto the dance floor.

            "They look good together."  Ace noted to Shad.

            _I know._  Shad thought smugly and grinned at the mortal.  "Of course.  One ugly person deserves a hideous one."  He joked, making Ace's mouth drop open in surprise.  _Foolish mortal.  You could never truly understand._

            Out on the dance floor Kurama and Destiny were talking as well.  "So how did you get to be such a good dancer anyway?"  He joked.

            "Seems I just had a talent for it and dragged Shad along with me."  She answered.  _That's not really the truth._  She said to herself.  _Well what am I supposed to say?_  She argued back.  _The whole truth maybe?_  Destiny barely managed to keep from groaning aloud.  _Great.  Now I'm arguing with myself.  Hope the hospital has a padded room waiting._  She thought wryly.

            Kurama nodded but he could tell that wasn't the full reason.  _Destiny, what are you hiding?_  He thought silently.

            "Hey Dest!  It's back to the slave quarters!"  Shad yelled out and she sighed before brushing her lips over Kurama's cheek. 

            "Thanks for the dance."  She said with a smile and followed Shad back to the stage.

            Kurama watched in silence as she walked away and went to sit at the bar again.  Destiny and Shad had been working here for three weeks now and over the past week he had heard certain rumors that bothered him greatly…

            ~*~ Boy does she have that one boy fooled good.  Like a bitch in heat leading that guy along. ~*~

            ~*~ Look at him, smitten as all get out and look at her.  Dancing like a slut for all her beauty…~*~

            Kurama had heard all of these and more.  But the question was, were they true or not?

            Over in the darkest corner of the club two figures grinned evilly.  The seeds of doubt they had planted were growing beautifully.  Now all that was needed was time.

            **~ 3 months later… ~**

            Destiny laughed when Ace asked her to 'be his one true love' and called him an idiot.  She like this human, he reminded her of her adopted human brother Matt.  Except that Matt was younger and in a completely different dimension but hey, she couldn't help it.  That's when she noticed Kurama looking at her angrily.

            "What's wrong?"  She asked softly.

            "Can you come outside for a moment?  I need to talk to you."  He replied seriously.

            Destiny studied him curiously for a moment and nodded.  Something was bothering Kurama but what.

            **_Heart-sister?_**  Shad said privately to her before they left.

            **_Yes?_**  She asked, surprised.

            **_Be careful.  Kurama does not seem himself this night._**  He warned her.  Destiny was startled enough that she stopped and glanced back at her heart-brother.  She trusted Kurama as much as she trusted Shad.  What could be so horrible that he felt as though he needed to warn her to be on her guard?  She knew that there were some things that Kurama wasn't telling her but she was going to be a hypocrite and demand that he tell her when she hadn't told him everything either.  She nodded at Shad and then followed Kurama outside.

            When she stepped outside he was staring up at the moon with his back towards her.  Something warned her not to touch him or speak right now so she decided to stay silent and wait for him to begin.  She wasn't kept waiting long.

            "How many has there been?"  He asked without turning around.

            "How many what?"  Destiny asked in confusion and Kurama whirled around, grabbed her harshly by her upper arms, and glared coldly at her.

            "Do not play with me.  I'm in no mood for your games."  He said harshly.  "I want to know how many men you're sleeping with and who they are."  He added coldly and Destiny stared at him in shock.  Seeing her expression he laughed cold heartedly and said, "what?  Didn't think I would find out?"  He leaned close to her arm and sneered, "so tell me… are you as good in bed as they say you are?"

            Destiny merely stared at him and didn't say anything, praying that this was just a nightmare.  But in Kurama's eyes her silence condemned her.  If she was innocent then she would have said so, but she didn't; only looked at him through haunted sapphire blue eyes.  "That's what I thought."  He said in disgust and shoved her roughly away from him and into the wall.  "Stay away from me."  He snarled harshly and turned and walked away.

            Above, a figure melted out of the darkness and landed lightly before her.  "Destiny."  Hiei said softly to the girl that he'd come to look upon as a sister, even if her brother was annoying.

            Hiei's voice jolted her from her stupor and he jumped up.  "No.  Don't… Please, just leave me alone."  She said and took off running.  He was about to go after her when a hand stopped him.  Shad was watching her run as well and a dangerous anger burned brightly in his eyes for a moment before becoming blanketed by sorrow.  

            "She needs to be alone for a little while."  He said and turned to go back inside.  If Kurama was foolish enough to believe that Destiny would cheat on him then he was an idiot.  For a Learian there can only be one true mate, one true love.  Others hold no appeal at all.  But Kurama had already tried and judged her before he even opened his mouth, and Destiny…  Destiny would bury that hurt so far deep in her soul that very few would ever see it.  Especially not the one who gave the wound.

            As a child Destiny had learned that showing you were hurt or felt any emotions at all could either get you killed or make your opponent want to hurt you more.  And once that barrier was erected against someone it was nearly impossible to demolish.  For although she would forgive, Destiny would consider it foolish to trust her heart again.  "Fool me once damn you.  Fool me twice, damn _me_."  He quoted softly.

            "Huh?"  Hiei asked.

            "Nothing.  Just remembering a few things."  He answered and walked back into the club.

            Destiny knew what she was going was stupid.  She didn't even need Shad to tell her that going into the woods late at night alone when you're not aware of your surroundings, or care for that matter, about what's going on around you.  Fool that she was, she did so anyway.

            The Veznens followed her carefully without a sound, waiting for her to stop.  Once she did they struck.  It was quick, simple, and efficient.  As soon as they touched her skin they couldn't hide their evil taint anymore and their skin, like Destiny's, burned at the contact.  One hit her sharply on the back of the head but before she blacked out she managed to catch a glimpse of hate filled eyes…

            "Good.  Now for the injection."  He muttered and they hurriedly injected her with a dark liquid and then dropped her back on the ground.

            "You will forget this Learian, you will think that you have fallen and so you shall.  And in a few days, everything you love, everything you've known will be forgotten."  They hissed and disappeared.

            Shad and Hiei were at Genkai's Temple when they sensed two black auras for a few minutes before it faded back down.

            "What the hell was that!"  Kuwabara demanded and shook himself slightly to get rid of the feeling.

            "Felt like a calling card to me."  Yusuke commented.

            "Or something else."  Hiei commented.

            Shad didn't say anything, just looked out into the night and felt a chill run through his entire body.

            "Hey, what's wrong?"  Kuwabara asked.

            "Nothing."  Shad answered and walked away from the group.

            "Jeez!  What's his problem?"  Kuwabara demanded.

            "Kurama and Destiny broke up tonight."  Hiei answered to the other's surprise.

            "What?"  Yusuke asked in surprise.  "Why?"

            "Kurama accused Destiny of cheating on him."

            "That's crazy!"  Kuwabara declared.

            "Not necessarily.  You saw how she acted when she was at the club."  Yusuke said thoughtfully.

            "Key word Urameshi, acting."

            "Well maybe she was acting with him as well!"  Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.

            Hiei decided to follow Shad's example and retreated to be alone.  "Destiny really isn't like that is she?"  Yukina asked her brother as she joined him out on the porch.

            "I don't know."  He answered.

            Yukina frowned at her brother and looked up at the moon.  "I don't believe she is."  She said softly and Hiei's eyes shifted towards her.

            "Why?"

            "Because people like that don't care for anyone but themselves.  Why would she have saved that boy if she was merely an actress?"  She answered.

            Hiei didn't reply even though he personally agreed with Yukina.  This was between Destiny and Kurama; he just hoped the others would remember that.

            Kurama arrived at Genkai's Temple a little before dawn.  He was tired and his heart was hurting more than he cared to admit.  _She didn't even try to defend herself!_  He raged silently and headed over to the lake to clean himself up.  Shad was there as well, he noted in surprise, but he wasn't swimming or anything.  He just stood there looking out over the water while the wind blew his hair back from his face.  _Poor idiot probably didn't know what his sister was either._  Kurama thought sympathetically.

            Shad turned around then and his eyes bored into Kurama's.  There was anger there and strangely, pity.  "And it begins."  He said quietly and started to walk past Kurama but stopped when he got close enough to smell him.  Kurama knew he smelled of women and alcohol but he just glared at the Learian.  Shad shook his head once and continued on.

            The odd thing was, it didn't make Kurama feel any better.  The liquor in his stomach was making him feel ill now, as was the memories of all the women that he had kissed tonight.  "Damn you Destiny!"  He growled and yanked off his clothes so he could bathe.

~ Uh oh.  Not good at all.  I guess no one ever told them that there can't be love without trust.  Hmm… on the other note, I may not be able to post anything on or after Thursday.  That's the day I go to have surgery and I'll admit, I'm scared.  Never been put to sleep before…  *makes a face*  Oh well…  Don't forget to review!  Please? ~


	9. Chapter 9

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Yesterday was September 11, an important date for all American's.  This is the anniversary of a cold-hearted attack placed upon America that was armed _not_ with guns or knives, but with the _lives_ of Americans and jet fuel.  I know that there are many who want to forget that this terrible thing happened but you _can not forget!_  If we forget this horror, then who will stop it from happening again?  How can we forget the men and women who were murdered in New York and in the fiery flames of the plane crashes?  How can we ignore the fact that children, teenagers, men, and women, all of whom were someone's son or daughter, husband or wife, were murdered for no greater reason and no greater crime, except one.  They were _American_ children, _American_ teenagers, _American_ women, and _American_ men.  _I am an American_, and we will _not_ forget the lesson that hatred and terrorism taught us.  _Ever_.

Chapter 9 

            Destiny woke up with a painful headache and an aching arm.  "Ugh.  I'm getting clumsy."  She muttered and stood up a little dizzily.  "And maybe I hit my head a little harder than I thought."  She added and rubbed her temples while she looked around.  "Why am I even here for that matter?  I thought that I was supposed to be at the club and Kura-" She trailed off and didn't finish her train of thought.

            _Deception…_  The wind seemed to whisper and she scowled.  "Lovely, now I'm hearing things too."  She said wearily and turned to leave.  _Coward…_  Destiny stopped and looked up at the shy for a long moment.  "Maybe but at least I've learned one thing."  She said and began to walk away.  "Love isn't worth the heartbreak…"

            The next three weeks at college turned out to be very painful for both Kurama and Destiny.  Kurama would talk and flirt with just about any girl so that Destiny would know that he didn't need her at all.  He'd even gone so far as to kiss one of the silly twit's just so that she would see.  But she hadn't reacted like he thought she would.  Instead of getting angry or smirking at him she gazed at him sadly and then it was like a shield had slammed down as her eyes turned cold and expressionless.

            Even though they still had to sit together in many of their classes they never spoke to one another, much to the joy of the females in their classes.  But Kurama did notice one thing about Destiny; she had started taking notes or something.  He couldn't read whatever it was that she wrote down on her paper but she seemed to be paying more attention to the professor.  And then there were times when she'd look as if she didn't understand what the professor was saying and when they got back their grades from a test thy took that day before he was shocked to see that she'd made a D-.

            "Miss Lockhart, a moment please?"  The professor called and she nodded and got up to walk down to his desk.  About halfway there she rubbed her temples and began to sway a bit dizzily.  "Miss Lockhart are you already?"  He called worriedly and everyone turned to look at her.  Destiny straightened instantly and dropped her hands and started walking towards him again when she collapsed.

            Kurama and everyone else hurried to reach her but when Kurama reached out to touch her she recoiled from his touch as though he would strike her.  "Don't touch me!"  She snarled and tried to get away from him despite the pain she was in.  

            "Alright everyone!  Give her room!"  The professor yelled and made his way to Destiny.

            "Miss Lockhart, are you ill?  Do you have anyone who can bring you home?"  He asked her worriedly.

            "Shad…  My brother- ah!"  She yelped and clamped her hands over her ears.

            "Does anyone know who or where her brother is?"  The professor yelled out worriedly. 

            Kurama was about to answer when a cool voice spoke out.  "Right behind you."  Growled the Learian as he stepped around the teacher and knelt down by his sister.

            "Hey, how do we know-" He started but closed his mouth hurriedly when Shad glared at him and spoke gently to his sister in a language known of them knew.  Shad listened to her while he studied her pale face and touched her forehead and cheeks.  A surprised look came over his face and he swiftly but gently picked her up in his arms.

            "Where are you going?"  Kurama asked.  Shad raised one black brow and looked at him with anger and pity.  

            "Why should it matter to you?"  He asked aloud and then added in mind-speech, **_mortal.  Remember what you accused my heart-sister of?  She is nothing to you._**  With that he turned and walked out of the classroom.

            Shad was worried and very afraid for his heart-sister.  It was like she was losing her memory and that was very dangerous.  Sometimes she couldn't even speak anything but Learian.  He looked down at Destiny and stroked her hair softly as she slept.  He needed to talk to Silvon; he would have the answers he so desperately needed.  "Stay strong heart-sister."  He whispered and left and ran right into Hiei.

            "It's not often you're off guard."  Hiei noted dryly.  Shad shrugged and watched him curiously.

            "What is it you want Hiei?"  

            "You know what Yusuke and Kurama think of her but you haven't done anything to them.  Why?"

            Shad sighed and leaned against the wall.  "I cannot explain to you the things that we had to face as children, things Destiny had to face especially.  Kurama doesn't know these things nor will he as long as he hides his past from Destiny.  So, in his ignorance and belief in what other mortals said he accused her of things that I believe with all my heart she did not do.  But he broke a trust, and once something like that is broken it is nearly impossible to get back."

            "Not always."  Hiei commented as Shad headed out of the room.

            Shad looked back over his shoulder and shook his head sadly.  "It is for us."  He answered and was gone.  Shortly afterwards Hiei left as well and the house stood empty except for Destiny.

            "Shadow, remember me…" Destiny called out softly in her sleep.

            "You don't understand!  There is something wrong with her!"  Shad raged at Silvon.

            "Shadow, if you don't calm down then I can't help."  He said calmly.

            "Help," Shad sneered.  "If you want to help then fix her!"

            "Calm down Shadow!"  Silvon roared and he instantly shut up.  Not from fear, but because he acknowledged Silvon as a father and obeyed him as a son would.  "Now tell me from the beginning, what happened?"

            And Shad did.  Told of how Destiny came home one day and she was fine but over time she'd gradually started forgetting things like how to speak in other languages, sometimes even her own name.  She had horrible headaches and every time she came home from her classes she was silent and withdrawn.  Then he backed up and told him of the accusations that Kurama had thrown at her and the pain he'd felt radiate out of his heart-sister before she locked it off completely.

            _Ah Shadow.  If only you knew._  Silvon thought sadly as his adopted son's words confirmed his worst fear.  They'd gotten to Destiny and had somehow made her forget everything that she was.  And that was very bad, unless oaths divided them once more, Destiny and Shadow would never truly fight the other again.  Both would rather turn evil than have to face the horrible pain and fear in their hearts each time they'd struck one another, intending to kill the other.  _They were both crying tears even as they sought to kill one another, and it nearly destroyed them…_  He remembered and felt his heart clench.  Neither Shad nor Destiny had sworn any oaths.  What would happen now…?

            "Silvon?"  Shad asked worriedly.

            "I cannot tell you much now Shadow.  Only be ready."  He answered and disappeared in a soft red blaze of light.

            "You've told be nothing!"  Shad snarled and stalked away angrily.

            It didn't take him long to get home and he immediately went to Destiny's room to check up on her after glancing at he clock.  _Weird, I feel like I've only been gone a few minutes but the clock says hours._  He thought and opened the door to her bedroom.  "Destiny?"  He called out gently as he stepped inside.  The bed and room was empty.  With a pang of fear that steadily grew stronger Shad searched the house for Destiny and found… nothing.

            Shadow's eyes burned and he snarled viciously and rammed his fist down onto the solid oak table and shattered the wood completely.  "Kurama!"  He growled and left the house to get some answers.

Everyone was gathered at Genkai's Temple yet again.  This time, Koenma had called the meeting though.  Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Genkai were all scattered around the room and waited for him to begin.

            "We have targeted two very powerful and very evil auras North of the city.  There is a third aura there with them that's even more power but the power level of the aura keeps changing."

            "What do you mean it's changing?"  Yusuke asked.

            "It's odd, it's like the aura has a great deal of power that it's concealing but at the same time it's being drained.  It also has no evil or good signature on it either.  It's just… there."  Koenma said finally.  Just then Kuwabara's head snapped up.

            "Hey guys!  Do you feel-" He started but his words were cut off when a wolf well over thirteen feet in height from paw to shoulder came in through the wolf.  

"Oh my-" Keiko said and fainted dead away.

"What the hell do you want!?"  Yusuke shouted.

**_Be silent mortals!_**  Shadow snarled harshly in their minds.  His eyes blazed brightly with nothing but pure anger, but it was a very controlled anger, and that made him even deadlier.  

"What is wrong with you!?"  Koenma demanded and his head swung towards him and he snapped his jaws in warning.

**_Do not try my patience mortal.  You and your father combined would not equal even a forth of my power.  Do not force me to kill or eat you._**  He said coldly and it was then that Koenma learned the true meaning of fear.

"What do you want?"  Genkai asked calmly.  Shad ignored her and turned his eyes on Kurama and took one step forward.

**_Where is she?_**  He demanded icily.

"Where is who?"  Kurama answered in confusion.

**_My heart-sister you idiot demon!  Remember?  The one you treated as trash and dirt that had been dumped into a filthy sewer!"  _**He snarled and crouched low to the ground.

"How would I know!"  Kurama yelled back defensively and was about to say a lot more when Hiei stopped him.

"Don't provoke him Kurama, he's neither bluffing nor playing."  Hiei warned.

**_Very astute mortal, now tell me!  Where is she!?_**

"You're heart-sister isn't here."  Yukina said finally and Shadow turned to look at her.  For a long moment he held her gaze, weighing her words and his fears.

**_Very well then._**  He answered and looked up at the sky through the demolished roof.  **_And so it begins._**  He added.

"What begins?"  Botan asked.

**_Come with me to the two with the evil taint about them.  I have a feeling you will be wanting to fight them._**  Shad answered and turned to leave.  Everyone but Yukina and Keiko followed.

**~ Well that's it for this chapter.  Time to start on the next! ~**


	10. Chapter 10

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Chapter 10 

            Whatever Kurama and the others had been expecting it was not the sight that greeted them.  In a small clearing stood two tall figures in dark cloaks.  Behind them on the edge of the clearing stood Destiny, and they all stared at her in shock except for Shadow.  She looked very much the same as she always did except that she was dressed in a completely black dress that had no back to allow for the wings that were a little over two and a half times her body length.  Normally were wings were a brilliant white edged with silver feathers but now they were a gray so dark it was close to black.  But the greatest change of all was her eyes, normally they were so full of life but now they were as blank as if she had no soul, or memories.

            "What's happened to her?"  Botan asked.

            **_Nothing.  Destiny has let out her wings and is in her truest and most powerful form.  But her wings should be white and silver._**

            "Why aren't they?"  Hiei asked quietly.

            **_Because they've made her lose her memories and all sense of whom she is.  Her true self is buried deeply within and none can touch her, not even me._**  He answered mournfully and started to walk towards her.

            "Wait where are you going?"  Koenma called.

            **_She is still my heart-sister and I cannot fight against her.  No oaths divide us and she is innocent of everything._**  He answered to the others and then to Kurama he said privately.  **_Innocent of all crimes save one, she loved a human who was also a demon who believed in the lies of the two who have stolen her very identity from this universe.  And because he believed those lies he accused and destroyed one truth, that love is truly wonderful but enforced another at the same time, that love is more heartbreaking than rewarding and therefore not worth the price._**

**_            Why didn't she defend herself then?!_**  Kurama demanded.

            **_What good is it to tell the truth when you have been judged, tried, and decided guilty from the very beginning?  And in truth, you reminded me of a time long ago when Destiny and I stopped being children and became adults out of necessity.  Those were times when death was a prayer that the Lord above never answered._**  Shadow replied sorrowfully.

            **_What?!_**  Kurama asked in horror but he didn't answer and just stood beside Destiny, who very lightly touched her hand to one massive leg and looked at the others with unblinking eyes.

            "Foolish little earthlings."  Hissed one of the creatures.

            "Especially the fox, he pushed the Learian woman right into our trap."  The other added and laughed evilly.

            "And now, with our powers combined with those two we will be unstoppable!  No planet in the universe will be safe!"

            **_Hold._**  Commanded a deep voice and a brilliant red dragon landed in the clearing.  **_You have our children Veznens, but this fight will be fair.  The Dragon Clan and I will ensure this._**  He decreed and flew up in the air and landed on the outskirts of the cliff as other dragons began to do the same until the encircled the clearing.

            "Fine.  But once this is over we will destroy you as well!"  One hissed and they threw off their cloaks and revealed the hideously evil creatures of the night that they truly were.

            "Everyone get ready!"  Yusuke yelled right before the things attacked.  Kurama barely had enough time to change into his demon self and dodge a hit intended to kill him.

            "Move faster!"  Hiei hissed at him.  Kurama nodded and they got down to working as a team.  Old memories came back as all four of the guys fell into familiar fighting patterns that only time could forge.

            **_Idiot!  Quit fighting the symptoms and go straight to the problem!_**  Silvon hissed in Kurama's mind.

            **_What do you mean?_**  He retorted and attacked the smaller of the two Veznens.

            **_I fear that you are the only one who has any chance of reaching into my daughter and making her remember.  If not…  You're world will cease to exist as will many others across this universe._**

**_            But I don't know what to do!_**  Kurama raged.

            **_Speak from the heart boy, from the heart…_**

            Kurama groaned aloud and attacked again.  From the heart, but what if Destiny rejected him as he'd rejected her?  _If you don't do this then your mother will die!_  He yelled at himself and finally began to make his way to Destiny.

            _Oh God, she's still so beautiful._  He thought to himself as he placed his hands on her shoulders  "Destiny."  He said gently and she turned to look at him.  "Do you know me?"

            "I know you not."  She answered dully.

            "Yes you do.  It's me, Kurama."

            "I know you not."  She repeated.

            "Please Destiny, listen to me.  I know you have every right to hate me, damn, I hate myself right now for what I did."

            "There is no purpose in hate."  She replied and he was about to breathe in relief when she added, "it is wasted energy that could be put into action."

            "What about love?"  He asked.

            "Love is real if it comes from family, coming from other's it is naught but an illusion that will eventually fade with time."  She answered.

            "That's not true!  Love is what makes life so special!"  Kurama cried.

            "Lie."

            "Truth."  He answered and dragged her close to him and looked his eyes onto hers.

            "Release me."  She commanded.

            "I can't.  I love you."  He refused.

            "Love isn't real.  You are a liar."  She said flatly.

            "No!  Destiny, look into my heart.  Look into my soul, _see me_, and see what I feel.  See that _I love you_ and that it's not an illusion but the realest, strongest thing on this earth."  He pleaded.

            Destiny shook her head no and tried to turn her head aside but he bent down while raising her up and kissed her tenderly, with all the love he had in his very being for this fragile seeming woman who he truly did love more than he could ever say.  He kept his eyes locked on hers the whole time and knew when the instant that she was back to herself.

            "What?!  Who the hell are you and who said you could kiss me or touch me for that matter?"  She growled while Shad shook himself out of the trance that had come over him.

            "Don't you know me?"  Kurama asked with a grin.

            "No I do not."  She answered and scowled at him.

            "Yes you do."  He answered and kissed her lightly once again.  Destiny stared at him a long moment and astonishment overcame her anger.  Very tall with pale silver hair a lot like her own except not curly and he had gold amber eyes.  Although she didn't recognize the eye color nor the man looking back at her she did recognize the look in those eyes and the way she was being so tenderly held.

            "Kurama?"  She asked softly.

            "Yes."  He confirmed and her jaw very nearly dropped.

            **_I'm sorry to interrupt but don't you think we should finish this heart-sister?_**  Shad asked.

            "You're right."  Destiny answered and stepped out of Kurama's arms and leapt into the sky, causing all of the fights below to cease.

            "No!"  One of the Veznens cried and they would have disappeared but Destiny stopped them by reached out her hand and they slowly rose in the air far above her.

            "What's going on!"  Koenma screeched.

            **_Be silent mortal, and watch._**  Silvon commanded and so they all looked to the heavens.

            The stars in the sky seem to shine brighter and a bright white light engulfed Destiny completely.  When it faded she had changed again.  Her wings were their pure white and silver again and the dress had been changed from black to a blue so pale it was nearly white.  A delicate silver tiara that had no decoration on it except for an intricate design that shimmered in the starlight.

            "For your crimes against me and my own you are forgiven."  Destiny's voice rang out royally.  This was not Destiny, the college student or dancer.  At this moment she was the High Princess of Lear, one of the two last Learians.  "But the victims of your cruel and hideous deeds shall decide your punishment."  She decreed and the star on her forehead shone brightly as a wind picked up and whipped at all of their clothing.  Then you could hear whispers on the wind, whispers of innocents who had been killed in a game over power.

            _Murders…_They whispered.

            _Liars…_

_            Betrayers…_

_            Thieves…_

_            Murders…_

_            Die as we have died!  No more will you threaten the innocent…_ They cried.

            Destiny held out her hands and bowed her head.  "You have been judged for your crimes and death is your penalty."  She said coolly and looked down at Yusuke.  "These are the cries of your fellow humans Yusuke.  Men, women, and children who were murdered for no greater reason other than they were pawns in a game.  Shadow and I have sworn no other oaths except to see that you and your friends are not taken, therefore you must be the one to fulfill their cries for justice."  She said formally and Yusuke slowly rose up beside her.

            **_Be ready Yusuke.  As soon as I release them they will try to attack.  And so, I give to you the last of both Shadow's energy and my own to destroy them.  Should you fail then we cannot fight._**  She said to him privately in mind-speech and touched his shoulder with her hand.

            Yusuke gasped aloud at the amount of energy that filled him.  All of his senses seemed to tingle at once but he could still feel Destiny's reassuring touch in his mind.  **_What are you two?  You always seem so perfect._**  He asked her.

            **_Having more power than any does not make one perfect Yusuke.  Neither does being smart or pleasing to look upon.  You and many others have asked us that question and I will answer you as I have answered them.  We can never be perfect as you and your friends can be.  To Shadow and I you and your friends are perfection and we envy you more than you could ever imagine.  But we cannot change the past, just help in shaping the future.  Look inside yourself Yusuke, there you will find that perfection that you think we hold._**

            Yusuke stared at her for along moment before he nodded.  "You're talking about what's inside of our hearts and souls aren't you?"

            "In part, but its more than that.  It's how you live and what you believe and live for.  Listen Yusuke, and remember."  She said and closed her eyes as the wind picked up again

            _Justice…_Cried the voices of children

            _Release us from our pain…_  They called.

            _Set us free…_

            Justice… 

            **_Here they come!_**  Destiny warned and let the Veznens go.  Just as she had predicted they immediately sprang to attack but Yusuke was ready.  And with the cries of all those who pleaded for justice still ringing in his ears he directed all of his spirit energy and the energy that Destiny and Shadow had given him into one great attack that burst through the night sky in a cleansing white light.

            But Yusuke actually felt their deaths.  He felt that hate being wiped away and cleansed.  "Is this what you and Shadow feel?"  He asked.

            "Yes, we carry the deaths of our people and thousands of others in our hearts.  And it was because that our people once thought that we were perfection that we _know_ we are not.  Remember this lesson Yusuke.  Remember."  Destiny pleaded as they both floated to the ground and Yusuke's friends all gathered around him joyously.  Destiny smiled slightly and made her way to Silvon and Shadow.

 "Well done daughter."  Silvon said and she hugged his scaly neck as best she could before turning to her heart-brother and hugged him with both her arms and wings.  

            "Come.  Let's go."  Silvon said and the three left quietly without any interference from the others.  Yusuke and Kurama both watched them leave.  Yusuke with a eyes that had been newly opened and Kurama with a longing.

            "What now?"  Botan asked.

            "Nothing."  Kurama replied and headed back to the temple to be alone with his thoughts.  The others watched him go with thoughtful looks in their eyes and Yusuke grinned.

            _And what of Kurama, Destiny?  Everyone knows you love one another._  He thought silently.  And if he knew Kurama, there was no way in earth or hell that he was going to let her get away from him.  _You're right Destiny, you two aren't perfect._  He agreed and they followed Kurama back to the temple.

**~ Well?  Bad, good, okay?  I need to know!  Now to answer Elven Child's questions.  In Chapter 4 (I think that's the chapter) the song is One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey.  Now as for you rattling on…  *grins*  Keep rattling, I love having receiving a new outlook on things.  As for Destiny and Shadow seeming so perfect, well on the outside then I guess sure the could claim that, but here's where you have to look past that and see into what you believe.  Shad and Destiny seem themselves as very lacking and while they may be more powerful than the other's it's a power that came with a lot of heartache and responsibility, not to mention lives.  But they know that the past can't be changed but the future, well *smiles* its always changing and so they are literally fascinated by people, especially crazy silly people *grins*  I'm sorry if I didn't explain this very well but I tried.**

**See's my sister coming  in – Uh oh.  Busted!**

**Daystar- Aren't you supposed to be in bed considering you just had surgery yesterday!**

**Silver Destiny- But I'm awake for once.**

**Daystar- Yeah, whatever.  You look like your fixing to fall over.**

**Silver Destiny- Thanks sis, let me finish this.**

**Okay I got to hurry now, umm…  Thanks for reading and please review! ~**

            **__**


	11. Chapter 11

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Chapter 11 

            "Destiny!  I'm going out for a bit!"  Shad yelled up the stairs before running out of the house.

            _Now where is he off to?_  She wondered but went back to packing her things.  Their mission here was complete, and it was time to move on yet again.  Destiny looked thoughtfully out of the window and up at the night sky.  It was three nights after the Veznens has tried to take over both her and Shadow and Silvon already had something else for them to do.

            "No rest for the wicked."  She said wryly and closed her suitcase with a snap.  She glanced around her room then and noticed a photo that someone, Shad probably, had taken of her and Kurama.  They were both dressed on everyday clothes and had huge smiles on their faces as the posed for the camera.  Destiny sat down lightly on the edge of the bed as she studied the picture and felt a sharp pain tear through her heart.  She had learned a lot of things on this trip, things that she wished she hadn't learned and some that she was grateful for.  One lesson she would always remember, there could be no love without trust and no trust without love.

            But it was her fault as much as it was Kurama's, possibly more.  She should have told him about her past but hadn't been able to.  She still felt a lot of shame deep insider her despite the fact that she had been a child and unable to protect herself or Shad.  _We really did grow up too soon but it couldn't be helped.  Sure we lost a childhood but we did gain other things even if the price of that knowledge was a child's innocence of looking at the world._  She thought a little sadly and didn't notice the tears sliding down her face.  Destiny just wished that fate had given her and Kurama a chance, she truly did feel like he was her soul and heart mate but she and Shad shared a certain curse.  Once they loved, they loved with all their heart, mind, and soul.  And loving someone like that without them returning those feelings was almost as bad as being eaten alive from the inside out.

            Destiny bowed her head and wiped the tears of her face but didn't look up when the picture slid out of her hands and to the floor.  If she had she'd have seen Kurama in his Youko Kurama form watching her silently while he felt his heart break on the inside.  He knew it was because of him that she was crying and he wanted anything but that.  His face, normally so cruel in this form, was both vulnerable and a bit fearful and he headed towards her.  He loved her and he'd be damned if he let her leave him.  _But…  What if she wants to?_  He thought worriedly and knelt down in front of her.

            At first Destiny thought it was Shadow and shook her head.  "Go away, Shad.  Please."  She whispered and tried to turn away but two very strong hands held her tenderly in place.

            "I'm not Shad and I can't go away."  Kurama said softly and tilted her head up to look at him.

            For a moment the shields that Destiny had built up over the years locked into place but when she saw that his were all gone she let them fall.  "Why?"  She managed to say.

            "Why what?"  He asked worriedly.

            "Why are you here?"  She replied and felt the flinch that ran through his body at her question.

            "Because I can't let you go.  I love you."

            "Kurama…  You can't love someone if you don't trust them and… you don't trust me."  She said quietly and looked down so that he couldn't see her eyes.

            "Destiny, look at me.  Do you think I allow anyone to see me like this, especially when I'm so vulnerable?"  He asked with a slight smile and she looked back up at him.

            "But-"

            "Please, listen to me before you say anything."  He pleaded and proceeded to tell her everything about his past.  His life as a thief, the fact that he was a demon, and how he'd once been crueler than most demons could ever be.  How he changed when he realized how precious his mother was too him and about how he let lies and jealousy cloud his judgment and he'd lashed out at her.  When he got to that point he had to stop for a moment and kissed the hands he held tenderly before going on.  Or rather, he would have gone on but Destiny placed her fingertips on his mouth and wouldn't let him.

            "It's my turn now."  She said and began to tell him of her and Shadow's past.  She'd been made to train every day since she was a little over four and anything less than perfect would get her a beating that would very nearly kill her.  The nights were the worst by far though, that was when the guard were allowed to try and do anything to her, including rape despite her age.  Thankfully Shadow had been spared all of that because he hadn't been able to change from his wolf form to human but he was with her through all those long nights and beatings.  In truth, he kept her sane.  Years later they had been able to escape and Silvon had found them and taught them to let go of their hate and their training increased, as their fate became known to them.

            Kurama held her tenderly as she told him all of this and more.  They both held much of their feelings inside of themselves but they couldn't from one another, not any longer at least.  Too much pain was caused that way and neither of them wanted to hurt the other.

            "Can you forgive me?"  He asked and looked intently into her eyes with his own.  Destiny didn't answer immediately but just searched his eyes for something he couldn't see before smiling softly at him.

            "Always."  She reassured him.  "And Kurama?"

            "Yes?"

            "I love you too.  Heart, mind, body, and soul."  She said and gently caressed his face with her hands.  This was a new side that she would have to get used to.  The older and more dangerous side of Kurama but it was still him.  Kurama closed his eyes as her hands wandered over his face; it was like she was trying to memorize him by touch as well as sight.  He was a bit surprised when she slid her hands through his hair but didn't protest, especially since he liked having her touch him.  And in this form his senses were even sharper than when he was a human and he felt each tiny caress.  He did open his eyes a bit when she touched his ears but closed them again when she started to rub one at it's base.  When he started to purr it surprised both of them so much that they both just froze.

            "I didn't know you purred."  She said with a smile.

            "I didn't either.  You're the first person I've ever let touch any vulnerable part of my body before."  He answered truthfully, cupped her face in his hands and leaned close and breathed in deeply.  Her scent was an enticing mixture of rain and sun with a hint of rose in it.  "You smell like spring."  He murmured and traced her face with one of his hands.  He was very pleased when she leaned into his gentle caresses like a kitten seeking affection.  Kurama stood up a bit so he could sit on the bed and moved Destiny into his lap, craving her nearness as much as he craved her love.

            "I love you."  She said again and began to rub his ears.  Kurama purred in pleasure and lowered his mouth to Destiny's and kissed her softly.  Destiny nipped gently at his lips, placed her hands on his shoulders and made slow rubbing motions.  Kurama let out a low growl, pulled her closer to him, threaded his hands through her hair and kissed her a bit more heatedly.

            **_Stay with me Destiny.  Be my mate, my wife, my heart, and my soul mate.  Let me love you till the day we die and I'll not ask for anything save that you love me in return._**  He said to her in mind-speech and broke off their kiss so he could calm himself back down and so that he could look at her.

            **_Kurama…_**  She whispered achingly before continuing.  **_I can't stay here with you.  Shadow and I came here to keep you and the others safe.  Now that our mission is completed we have another we must move on to._**  She answered sorrowfully

            "Then I'll come with you!"

            "I... I don't know if you'll be able to."  She answered truthfully but a glimmering of hope showed through her voice.

            Kurama looked at her and his gold eyes blazed in determination.  "I will not let you leave me Destiny.  Do you understand?  I will _not_ lose you.  You _belong_ to me as much as I belong to you."  He all but growled.  "And if you even try I will find a way to follow you, even if it's through hell's flames."

            "That sounds exceedingly painful."  A deep voice said from the doorway in amusement.  Kurama snarled, stood swiftly while holding Destiny behind him and got ready to attack the intruder.

            Silvon studied the young demon silently and waited to see what he would do.  In this form Kurama was even taller than Silvon but this didn't worry him.  Kurama, despite his many years, was still considered to be a teen among his fellow demons, compared to Silvon's age, he was still a child.

            "Do you know what it means to be a Learian's soul-mate?"  He asked.

            "I don't care."  Kurama said defiantly.

            "You will, youngling.  You will."  Silvon warned and sat down on the desk.  "Destiny?  I'd like to see my daughter."  He teased but was actually pleased that Kurama's instincts had been to protect her.  Destiny stepped around from behind Kurama and would have gone to Silvon but stopped when Kurama touched her hand lightly.  She stopped instantly and looked up at his eyes, there was a vulnerability in them along with a fear that she would leave him.  Destiny smiled and motioned him to bend down a bit.  Kurama thinking that she wanted to tell him something did so and was surprised when she kissed him deeply with her adopted father watching them.  "I love you."  She said again before letting him go and walked over to Silvon and hugged him.

            Silvon watched her and Kurama smugly but quickly changed his expression when Kurama looked over at him.  _Wouldn't do for the boy to be getting the wrong idea._  He thought with a wry smile and hugged his daughter back.  After she kissed him lightly on the cheek she went back to Kurama and linked her hand through his.

            They were a striking couple.  Both with silver hair but Kurama's was straight while Destiny's was more inclined to be wavy and curl.  Kurama also about seven feet tall or a little more while Destiny was barely five feet and seven inches in height.  Destiny with her sapphire blue eyes with their silver streaks in them and Kurama with deep gold eyes that shone with intelligence, and his face that had looked almost cruel and remote when he looked at Silvon changed when he looked at his daughter into something softer.  _Very well then._  He thought pleased at how the turn of events had gone.  Even though he wouldn't tell the two in front of him for a very long time.

            "Kurama, you accused my daughter of being unfaithful, a liar, and a whore as well as other things, correct?"  He asked seriously and took note of the flinch that went through Kurama's body at his words.  Most would not have noticed it but Silvon was watching him very closely.

            "Yes."  He answered softly but met him proudly.

            _Backbone.  Very good._  Silvon noted.  "You are aware that Learians are an extraordinarily beautiful and sensual people?"  He asked and smiled when his daughter scowled at him while rolling her eyes.  

            **_It's a sin to lie heart-father._**  She chastised him.

            "Yes, I'm aware of that."  Kurama answered with a slight grin and looked down at Destiny.  He'd overheard her comment as well.

            "Then you are aware that there will be many who will want her because of her looks.  Just as there will be those who want her or Shad because of their power."

            Kurama nodded and wondered what the old man was getting at.

            "You will also become wanted Kurama, once bonded to Destiny there is no way to break the bond.   There will be those who kill try to hurt you to hurt Destiny or vice versa and will hurt Destiny to hurt you."  He stated.

            Kurama looked a little surprised at that but other than to shift Destiny a little closer to him he didn't really react to this information.  "And?"  He asked coolly.

            Silvon smiled at his impatience and continued, "It will not be easy on either of you.  At times it will probably seem like everything is against you being together but if you truly love one another you will find a way through any problems that fate may throw at you."

            "That's not a problem."  Kurama said confidently.

            "So you say, but here are my requests children.  I would have you wait to be completely bonded until Destiny is twenty-three."

            "What?  Why?"  Destiny asked in surprise.

            "He must be trained Destiny.  Shad will want his own mate soon as well and you cannot afford to be unprotected.  Kurama will train with the two of you to bring him up on his fighting skills so that he can protect, and fight with you.  Being bonded will make the both of you vulnerable and I want you to wait until you both have fully matured."  He answered.

            "Fine."  Kurama answered coldly.

            "Wonderful, then you two are now betrothed."  Silvon said delightedly and turned to leave.  "Oh by the way, if I were you two I'd tell your friends soon."  He said and disappeared.

            For a moment Destiny and Kurama were both silent and then Kurama scooped her up in his arms with a grin.  Destiny laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his face happily.  "I get to keep you!"  He said teasingly and he kissed her to muffle his laughter.  "More like I get to keep you.'  He answered.

            She smiled and looked at him thoughtfully.  "I've never thought about being engaged or married before."  She said.

            "Well you'll only have to go through it once."  He joked and traced her jaw with his lips and added with a growl, "but only with me."  

            Destiny smiled and touched his face softly.  "Only with you."  She agreed and kissed him lovingly and Kurama returned her love with his own and they both felt a bit of a tingle run through them.

            "What was that?"  He asked.

            "I think we're starting to bond."  Destiny answered hesitantly and he grinned at her.

            "Even better."  He said teasingly and would have kissed her again but she managed to slide herself out of his arms.

            "Come on.  You need to tell your friends and family and I need to tell Shad."

            "They can wait."  He joked but changed back to his human form and followed her out of the house.

~ Ugh.  Really, really loooong chapter with a lot of mush.  Mitzustarangel, I hope this helps you with what's going to happen to Destiny and Kurama and makes your headache go away.  Please read and review! ~


	12. Chapter 12

The Return of the Forgotten

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of Yu Yu Hakusho, but… I do claim all original characters.  Even the soon to come annoying ones, and will sic Hiei on you if you try to hurt them,  *grins*  ~

Author's Note- This takes place after the series is over so all the characters are eighteen or seventeen, except maybe Hiei, but anyway.  Yusuke and Keiko have decided to wait to get married because Keiko wants to go to college and she wants Yusuke to go as well.  (good luck)!

Chapter 12 

             It didn't take long to find Yusuke and the others once Destiny and Kurama got a sense of their location.

            "I should have known."  Destiny said with a grin when they spied the restaurant.

            "Why do you say that?"  Kurama asked curiously as they went in.

            "Look at Shad."  She answered and smothered a smile with her hand and jerked her eyes towards her heart-brother.  Shad looked as though he'd been starved for a week because of the pile of food in front of him that he'd ordered.

            "Point taken."  He said as they entered the restaurant.

            "Shadow, quit inhaling your food."  Destiny said mock-sternly to her brother as she and Kurama joined the others at the table.

            "Hey, you two aren't trying to kill each other!" Kuwabara noted in surprise.

            "Well if we kill one another that means we don't get married."  Destiny drawled out thoughtfully and Kurama grinned at her.

            "You two are getting married!"  Yusuke yelled and Shad winced.

            "Yell a little louder Yusuke.  You didn't quite rupture my eardrum."  He complained and glared at him before turning to face Destiny.  "You're betrothed?"  He asked and his voice lost its playful banter as he looked intently at her and Kurama.

            "Yes."  She answered.

            Shad studied Kurama for a long moment and his eyes flared for a second before returning to their normal jade color.  "Hurt her and I'll kill you."  He said seriously and Kurama nodded.  This was one time that Shadow wasn't playing at all and he knew it.

            "So when's the wedding?"  Keiko asked excitedly.  "Maybe we could have a double wedding!"  She added happily.

            "Umm…  In about five or six years."  Kurama answered.

            "What?!"  Kuwabara yelled and received a death glare from Shad.  "Why are you waiting so long man?"

            "Let me guess,"  Shad drawled lazily, "Silvon, right?"

            "How'd you know?"  Kurama asked curiously.

            "Because we'll be twenty-three or twenty-four by the time you get married.  It takes about that long for Learians to fully mature."  Shad answered and got quite a few surprised looks.

            "You two look grown to me."  Hiei noted dryly.

            "Well it's more to it than that.  Learians looks and bodies mature over this time along with our powers.  Once we've reached that point we almost stop aging completely."

            "Wow.  You actually were paying attention to what Silvon was saying."  Destiny teased while everybody else's jaws dropped open.

            "What do you mean 'stop aging completely'?"  Kurama asked.

            "Almost Kurama, almost."  Shad corrected absently and narrowed his eyes at him.  "Actually you will as well when you're completely bonded with Destiny."  He added thoughtfully and turned back to his food, completely oblivious to the turmoil those words caused.

            "How long will you live then?"  Keiko asked quietly.

            Shad and Destiny looked at other and frowned.  "Umm…  Don't really remember.  We're full Learians so that changes things a bit."  Shad answered with an embarrassed grin.

            "That and since the destruction of our world none of the Guardians have ever lived out their full lifespan."  Destiny muttered.

            "What?! Why?"  Kuwabara asked.

            "It's mostly because of my ancestors."  Destiny began.  "As Learian women we're physically weaker than Learian wolves and are technically easier to kill."  Shad was growling softly now and glared out the window.  "If one of us dies then it is very rare for the other to go on living.  Likewise if our soul-mates are killed."  She finished.

            "So if one of dies then all three of you will die?"  Yusuke asked.

            "Not necessarily.  If Shad were to die then because of my bond with Kurama I wouldn't die but since Shad hasn't found his soul-mate he would probably die if I were somehow killed."  She answered and grinned wryly at them.  "In case you haven't noticed we rely very heavily upon either our heart-sib or our soul-mate to make up for our weaknesses."

            "Hah! _ I_ have no weaknesses."  Shad said in a mock haughty manner and looked at her loftily for about five seconds before grinning.  "Actually what she said is very true, which is why Kurama has to come with us so that he can train until I know that my heart-sister won't be killed."  He said seriously.

            "Isn't that being just a little over protective?"  Botan asked.

            "Perhaps."  He answered with a shrug.

            "Don't worry about it Botan.  Our adopted father is just as bad."  Destiny said with a smile.

            "I can second that."  Kurama muttered to the others amusement.

            "So will you three every be coming back?"  Yusuke asked.

            Kurama didn't answer and merely looked over at Destiny, the girl that he was willing to give up everything for.  She smiled back at him and subtly linked her hand with his under the table and turned to look at Yusuke.  "Of course.  You weren't thinking of getting rid of us were you?"  She teased.

            "Well kinda actually."  He teased her right back.  

            "Tough luck.  You're stuck with us."  Shad said with a smirk.

            "Heaven help us all."  Botan said dryly and they all laughed.

            "So when are you three leaving?"  Hiei asked.

            "As soon as everyone's goodbye's are said."  Kurama answered a little sadly.

            "Why so soon?!"  Keiko asked in surprise.

            "There's a new mission waiting for us."  Shad answered.

            The next few minutes were spent telling one other goodbye as they got up and exited the restaurant.  Destiny and Shad held back a little to allow Kurama this chance to speak to his friends privately if he so chose.  However, it wasn't Kurama who slowed down to talk to them, it was Yusuke.

            "At the fight the other day, you could have finished off those monsters even if I'd missed."  He stated.

            Destiny and Shadow glanced at one another and grinned.  "That Yusuke, is something you'll never know."  She answered and laughed when he glared at her.  "Come on sib-brother.  We're making everyone wait."  She added and tugged Yusuke along.

            What neither she nor Shad told them was that they'd all been adopted by the two of them as part of their family.  Should any of them ever be in danger then some part of them would know and they would come.  For once an oath is given by the last of the Guardians it could never be broken by time, hate, or death.  But that was something they would learn later.

            **_Destiny?_**  Kurama called to her privately.

            **_I'm right behind you._**  She answered playfully.

            Kurama grinned and turned a bit and pulled her to his side.  **_And now your where you're supposed to be._**  He said.

            "Oh that reminds me.  What are you going to tell your mom?"  Yusuke asked and Kurama stood stock still in surprise.

            "How about you introduce us and all but say that since you're engaged that you're going to move to Europe with Destiny to work on an archeological dig that leaves tomorrow."  Shad suggested.

            "And pray tell, how did you come up with that excuse so quickly?"  Destiny asked.

            "Simple.  I'm smarter than the rest of you."  He said arrogantly and got punched in the arm for his efforts.

            But later, when they did go to see Kurama's family that was what they told them and it worked out fine.  Especially since that was what Kurama had been majoring in.  But it was a bittersweet parting for them all.  In the end it worked out alright though and as they left the house Destiny stopped Kurama and hugged him tightly.

            "I love you."  She whispered softly.

            Kurama wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  "I love you too."  He whispered back.  It was a sight that would forever comfort Shiori, Kurama's mother, and his family.  Because they, like Shad, Yusuke, and the others new, they were soul-mates now and for forever.

THE END

Well……  For this journey anyway……..

~ Please read and review!  Let me know what you think! ~


End file.
